Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: She wore a dress with cherries on it, headed somewhere where she’d be wanted. He was on his way home, to the family that missed him so. Together they’d find love, on the backseat of a Greyhound bus. Edward/Bella, All Human. Very loosely based off the song
1. Going somewhere she'd be wanted

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"One ticket please." I said to the lady at the counter. She was older with light brown hair that had several patches of gray running through it. It was piled up on top of her head in a do that reminded me vaguely of a beehive.Her cat eyed glasses were held in place by a chain around her neck and with her double chin, I found my mind immediately conjuring up the image of that character from Monsters Inc. Roz, I think it was. I watched as her eyes took in my figure as she didn't bother to hide the look on her face. I slid the money even closer to her, hoping she'd catch my drift.

"Where to?" She finally asked as her eyes found mine.

I gulped in quickly. I hadn't even thought about where I was going. It wasn't like I wanted to leave everything behind. More like, I had to. I looked to the board that sat behind her, reading through the list quickly, working through the pros and cons. "Seattle" I finally said, though why I would ever go there, I had no idea. It just seemed like the best place to head to. Completely different from where I was now.

Florida had never been my home. When my mom had remarried and moved here, it was never an option of whether I would go or not. I had no other choice. My father had died when I was a baby and at fifteen, where else could I turn to? The fact that I had no living relatives didn't help either. In the end, I had went willingly and tried to make the best out of it, for my mom. For her new husband as well, but never for myself.

"That will be two hundred and sixty nine dollars and fifty nine cents." I nodded and pulled a wad of cash out of my wallet.

I had taken everything my father had left me, or what was left of it anyway, out of my savings account for this trip. I knew he wouldn't have minded if he knew what I was using it for. The meagerness of the amount hadn't really dawned on me until I realized how little of it I actually had left.

After the woman had printed off my ticket and handed it to me, I smiled and picked up my blue duffel bag from the floor beside me. I made my way slowly over to where the chairs sat beside the big glass front window. There weren't many people here, and the few that were spared me only a quick glance. I made my way to one of the empty seats and lowered myself into it, smoothing out the front of my cherry print dress. I pulled my purse off of my shoulder and opened it up, pulling out the small book of Sudoku I had bought for the trip and ignoring the way my cell phone was lit up. It had been like that for days now and thinking about it only made me want to cry again, something I'd rather not do in public. So I immersed myself in the addictive little puzzle in front of me and waited until they would call for boarding.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" The voice was smooth and velvety and for some reason made me think of chocolate milk -the kind you buy, not the kind you make- and how it sounds as you pour it into a glass.

I looked up to be met by a pair of brilliant green eyes and for a second my breath was caught in my throat. He smiled lopsidedly at me and I had to physically shake my head to clear it. I was glad that the answer to the question he asked was 'no' and that I didn't just make myself look like a complete and total imbecile in front of him. I watched as he stepped around me and sat down his bags in the chair directly next to mine and then unzipped his creamy leather jacket and stacked it on top of his black luggage. He ran a hand through his untidy bronze hair, making it stick up in all directions, before finally settling down in the chair next to his stuff. Even from two seats away I could smell him, honey and lilacs and the musky scent of a man. He glanced my way as he turned his upper body to unzip one of his bags and I hastily looked down, feeling the blush pool in my cheeks at being caught staring. Of course, with his looks, he was probably used to it.

I forced myself to return my attention back to the numbers on the grid in front of me as I hid behind my hair. My pen scratched quietly over the little boxes and I bit my lip as I tried to figure out where I had gone wrong. The numbers just didn't seem to be fitting right and I knew I had a nine in the wrong place at least once. Groaning and giving up I shoved the book back in my purse and put the cap back on my pen before zipping my bag shut, once again ignoring my cell. My stomach rumbled and I rolled my eyes as I lifted myself up and pulled my duffel bag up with me. I sneaked a peek back at the man behind me as I walked away. His nose was shoved deep into a book and his free hand was absentmindedly running up and down his jaw line. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the front door.

I took my time walking over to the burger joint next door, enjoying the last of the Jacksonville weather that I could. After spending the change from my ticket on a burger and a chocolate milk shake, I walked back to the bus station. The chairs were almost completely full now and I groaned as I realized that I had no place to sit, and my feet were killing me. I set my bag down on the floor beside me and leaned up against the wall, trying to ease some of the soreness in my lower back and relieve some of the pressure in my feet. At the moment, all I wanted to do was curl up under a blanket and go to sleep.

"Excuse me?" I looked up from my black and white converse sneakers to see the same bronze haired man that had sat down beside me earlier. He had a hesitant look on his face as he held his hands in front of him. "I... well I have a seat beside me. If you want to.."

"I'm fine." I lied as I shook my head, making my long hair fall into my eyes and I removed one of my hands from the wall behind me to push it out of the way.

"Well, I would really feel so much better if you would just come sit down. You can even have my seat as well if you don't feel comfortable sitting beside me. I just...you look dead on your feet and I wasn't raised to let a lady stand while I sat."

"I..." I looked up to see his hands gesturing behind him as he stood halfway turned back to the chairs. I laughed and relented as I picked up the bag at my feet and walked ahead of him.

He was true to his words as he picked up his things and set them on the ground, settling himself down on the floor in the middle of the small aisle and returned to his book. I felt bad, watching him sit down on the floor, but I didn't know what to say. So instead, I pulled my book out of my purse and returned to it as well. Though every once and a while my eyes would peek over the top to the chivalrous man who sat close to my feet.

It was ridiculous for me to be acting this way. Not only was I probably a good four years younger than him. I was also homeless, completely broke, running away from my problems and to top it all off, six months pregnant. So why in the world was I acting like a love sick teenager who had just met one of the Jonas brothers?

"Bus 1009 from Jacksonville to Seattle is now boarding." The voice crackled over the loudspeaker and the bodies in the seats around me began to stir as those who were on the bus stood up and began to migrate toward the doors. I sighed as I picked up my bag and slowly started following the flock of people.

I could feel my phone vibrating yet again from my purse but I ignored it as the man in the blue uniform loaded my bag underneath into the luggage compartment and I made to board the bus. It was time to go. To get away from here, this place where people talked and whispered behind my back. It was time to go somewhere where I'd be wanted. Somewhere _we'd_ be wanted.

* * *

**_A/N: Twi-Grammy helped come up with this.  
Besos_**.


	2. She wore a dress with cherries on it

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _**

_**N**__**ow it's Edward's point of view. So without further ado, here's chapter...two**_

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Yes, Alice. Would you listen to me for two seconds please?" I sighed into the phone where my baby sisters voice was currently radiating from the speaker.

"What?" She growled and although her tone was biting, I knew I'd finally gotten her attention.

"Just calm down and take a few breaths. Say your calming words, maybe that will help."

"Edward Anthony. So help me..."

"I'll be there."

"Will you?"

"I'm at the bus station right now." I lied, looking around my room, trying to find my jacket.

"You were supposed to leave three days ago." She whined. "And you could have left today if you weren't so damned chicken."

"I'm not chicken." I snapped. "You know why I can't..."

"Edward, this is my wedding. My _wedding_. And it took me a lot to get Jasper to let you be one of his groomsmen. I had to let his step-sister be my bridesmaid Edward. And trust me, when the Grimm brothers talk about evil step-sisters, she is the epitome."

"She can't be that bad." I breathed as I threw a few of my sweaters in on top of my already full suitcase. I knew how Forks was this time of year though and warm it was not.

"Oh she _is_. Look, just... get here. I can't get married without my big brother." I could tell she was close to tears and the annoyance I had felt when she called me earlier in hysterics, melted. She was my baby sister after all and despite her recent bridezilla antics, she usually wasn't this demanding. Or bitchy.

"I promise to you that I will be there on time." I said, smiling. Alice said she could always tell when I was smiling because it made my voice sound different. Whatever that meant. "And if I don't, you are free to take me on whatever shopping excursion you so wish."

She laughed into the phone. Sounding a lot like Tinkerbell and bringing up old memories of when she was Tink and I was her over-protective big brother. I hated to admit that I missed those days.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I raced around my small apartment. Quickly throwing things together, and checking to make sure I had everything, though I knew I'd get there and not have something I desperately needed. I grabbed my laptop bag off the counter in the kitchen and made sure my lights were all off before locking the door behind me and racing down to my car. The bus station was only a few minutes away, thank goodness, and I quickly found a parking space before jogging inside with my luggage to buy a ticket. Of course, I had just missed the earlier bus, as was my luck. But I bought a ticket for the next available one and made my way over to the chairs.

The seats were blue and hard and looked like they'd be hell on my back. Not to mention that half of them were filled with homeless people and the other half that sat closest to the door were occupied by people who looked like they might shank me lest I look at them the wrong way. At least one person looked semi-normal. Her long brown hair hung down her shoulders and she held a book in front of her that looked like some kind of crossword puzzle. The front of the book was folded backwards on itself and as I got closer I could see that it was numbers she was writing in the little squares and not letters. How odd. I cleared my throat to get her attention as I got closer but she seemed so intent on whatever it was she was working on that she didn't notice my attempt.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" I finally said and she looked up quickly, her deep brown eyes meeting mine.

She didn't say anything at first and looked somewhat taken aback. I could see her tiny hand come to rest on the top of her swollen stomach, her fingernail polish was a chipped and red and it looked like she had a habit of chewing her nails. I smiled at her as she continued to stare until finally she shook her head and I thanked her quietly as I stepped around her and set my bags down in the chair between her. I unzipped my jacket and took it off, throwing it down on my bags. It was a force of habit that I grabbed a jacket whenever I went out the front door, growing up in one of the rainiest towns in the U.S.A. hadn't left me acclimated to warm weather, though it had left me in serious need of a tanning bed.

I settled down in my chair, grimacing at just how uncomfortable it really was, and then turned to grab my book out of my bag. Might as well get some reading done while I could. I smiled a little when the girl beside me quickly turned her head away, and I could see the light pink that was slowly creeping into her face, just before her hair hid her from view. I sighed as I rummaged around until I had found my book and opened it up to where I had dog-eared the top of the paper.

Time seemed to fly by as I immersed myself in the works of Thoreau, it always surprised me when my time would get away from me. But as I looked up and my eyes met the digital clock that was hanging over the top of the ticket office, I realized I had been reading for over an hour and a half. I set my book down and looked over, expecting to see that lovely pair of dark eyes staring back at me, or else hurriedly looking away. So I was disappointed when instead I was met by the ice blue color of the blonde girl that now sat beside me. She raised her eyebrows when my eyes met hers and I shook my head slightly, fighting hard against the urge to roll my own eyes at her bluntness. And then I saw her, she was leaning against the wall, her hands behind her holding her up and a pained look crossed her face. Her brow furrowed as she settled herself in and shifted her feet beneath her. I was out of my seat before I had even time to comprehend what I was going to say. If there was one thing that my mother had taught me, however, it was to never make a lady stand while you sat. It was ungentlemanly and at least I had that as an excuse.

"Excuse me?"I said as I approached her. I held my hands in front of me as though I were approaching a scared child instead of an adult woman. But as I reminded myself, I was in the middle of a bus station and surrounded my lunatics. She had no idea if I were one of the crazies or not. "I... well I have a seat beside me. If you want to.."

"I'm fine." She shook her head, making her brown hair fall into her face and my hand twitched as I fought the urge to push it out of the way for her. I could tell however as she repositioned herself to bring one of her hands forward to move her hair that she was lying.

I took a deep breath and worded the sentence around in my head, hoping that I didn't sound like a complete weirdo as I tried to convince her to at least come rest her feet. She had to be at least six months along in her pregnancy and I knew that she had to be tired. She looked it.

"Well, I would really feel so much better if you would just come sit down. You can even have my seat as well if you don't feel comfortable sitting beside me. I just...you look dead on your feet and I wasn't raised to let a lady stand while I sat."

She opened her mouth to protest but I turned my body, angling it towards the chairs where my stuff was holding my place, making a grand gesture. She laughed lightly, the sound like music to my ears and conceded as she made her way over to where I had been seated.

I watched as she lowered herself expertly into the chair and I moved my bags so that she'd have more room as I made myself comfortable on the floor in front of her. I easily could have moved to sit back where she had just been standing. It would have been more comfortable and less crowded but as I looked around at the motley bunch that occupied the seats around me, I felt myself not wanting to leave her open to any harm. She was pregnant after all, and she just looked so fragile, so delicate. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

_**A/N: The chapters will get longer from here on out, and it will start picking up. Review for a sneak peek and let me know what you think. **_  
_**Besos.**_


	3. Staring at the rest of her life

_**A/N: WeasleyWeakness asked how old they were. Bella is 18 and Edward is 22. Hope that clears things up. And yes, there is so much more beneath the surface that we haven't even scratched yet. But don't worry...the bus ride is **usually** 3 days long. **_

**_I bring you the third chapter out of the depths of my broken soul. And I am fully intending on somehow getting Kellan back on 90210. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I was so tired. All I wanted to do was fall asleep as soon as my butt touched the seat on the bus. Of course, I knew with my luck I wouldn't get any sleep on this trip, it was just how my life worked and something I'd gotten used to a long time ago.

It was also just my luck that just as I got on the bus, the baby decided to use my bladder as a punching bag. I knew I still had time and I quickly made a break for the nearest bathroom before I wet myself...again. By the time I made it back outside to the bus everyone was already boarded and the bus was running. I waddled as quick as I could to the door and climbed up the steps, smiling sheepishly at the bus driver who rolled his eyes and checked my ticket.

It was then that I realized my predicament. The bus was almost completely full, except for one seat. It seemed fate was out to get me as I walked down the aisle to where the bronze haired man sat, intently reading his book. I cleared my throat and he looked up, his bright green eyes capturing mine and I momentarily forgot how to speak.

"I...uh...I... is that seat taken?" I repeated his words from earlier, hoping I could do them as much justice as he had and knowing that I couldn't.

He smiled at me and shook his head, standing up to let me slide past him as best I could with my enormous protruding belly, until I had settled myself in and leaned back against the seat. Five minutes later the bus pulled out from the station, and went onto the highway just as the sun started to lose it's brightness, lighting the sky up with a fiery orange. I watched the buildings pass by me as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier until finally they closed. The gentle humming of the engine below my feet and the babble of quiet murmurs lulling me to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was completely quiet and still when I opened my eyes. The lights on the interior of the bus had been dimmed and I could hear the snores and deep breathing the filled the air around me. I wondered how the driver could stand it, having to listen to people sleeping while he drove late into the night. To my surprise however, my neighbor was wide awake. His cell phone was lighting up his features as he used his fingers on the touch screen so fast they blurred.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" I looked from his hands to see him staring at me intently and even in the dim lighting I could still see the sparkle in his eyes.

"No." I said, clearing my throat. "I don't think so anyway."

He smiled and then finished typing before slipping his phone back in his pocket and turning his head to look at me again.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He held his hand out to me and I took it timidly.

"Bella Swan." I smiled as we shook hands and I ignored the tingles that were slowly spreading up my arm from the way his fingers curled around mine.

I tried to keep the look of disappointment off of my face as he pulled his arm back and rested it in his lap.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He whispered before leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

His breathing evened out soon enough and I watched as his eyelids fluttered as though he were seeing something behind them. After a few minutes of staring, I realized what I would look like if he were to wake up at that moment and quickly looked away. It was dark outside and though I could make out some shapes on the side of the road it wasn't doing much but making me feel car sick, so instead I looked down. It was amazing to see how my body was changing to hold this little life inside of me. The way my body was growing proportionally and my stomach had rounded out. When I first found out about the baby I couldn't imagine what I would look in a few months time, but now I had a hard time remembering what I looked like before. It felt like I was staring down at the rest of my life as I cradled my hands around my abdomen and felt the small flutters inside that let me know the baby was awake. Or at least had inherited my restless sleeping. My mom had always recounted the woes of her pregnancy with me when I was younger, laughing when she would tell of my utter restlessness. It made tears prick my eyes when I thought about telling her how my own baby was the same as I had been, like karma, and thinking of how she wouldn't care. Despite my best efforts, I found my mind slowly drifting back to the day I had told her of my pregnancy. The day I had realized that some things never change, and some never stay the same.

_(Flashback)_

_"You know sweetie, if you wouldn't eat so much, maybe you wouldn't be worried about buying new clothes. You're only a few weeks off from leaving for college and..." I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of my mom's tirade. It seemed like ever since Phil had been gone for training she had been making it her life's mission to become more active in my life. Too bad she was only a little bit too late. _

_I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her for weeks now, when I was sure that I was pregnant and not just sick with the flu or stressed out over the amount of work I had to do before I left for college. My boss had noticed the way I had become distant lately and had taken me off a few of my normal shifts, knowing something was wrong, yet feeling it wasn't her place to step in. How right she was. _

_"Isabella Marie Swan, are you listening to me?" I snapped back to reality as my mom rose her voice a few octaves. _

_"Sorry mom, just got a little bit distracted." _

_"Distracted by what? What on earth would you have to be distracted about?" She demanded as she pulled to a stop at a red light. "You're seventeen years old, you have nothing to worry about except what you're going to wear tomorrow." _

_I bit the inside of my cheek as the anger that was so unlike me flashed behind my eyes, making them fill with the hot angry tears. I had always hated the way I cried when I got angry, and it was even worse know with my hormones gone haywire. _

_"Mom, just stop okay?" I finally said when I felt the blood pool down into my mouth and slide down my throat, making me nauseous instantly. _

_"No, I will not stop. You're acting so horrible lately Bella. I thought we had gotten past the angsty dramatic teenager behavior." She snapped and at the same time, so did I. _

_"Mom, it's not **angsty dramatic teenager behavior**, or whatever the hell your stupid parenting books want to call it. It's got nothing to do with you and perhaps if you would open up your eyes for two seconds to see something other than Phil you'd realize it." _

_It was silent as my mom stared at me. The cars behind us honked and I looked up to see the light was green. But my mom didn't move and the cars started to veer around her. _

_"Oh my God. You're on drugs aren't you." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. I really had no idea she was that clueless. Sure, she was always absorbed in the antics of her husband, but that's what love was right? I had just thought she loved me enough to focus that much on me once in a while. _

_"God mom. No." I cried. _

_"What, are you huffing? Snorting? Or is it worse than that? Are you playing that game where you cut the oxygen off to your brain..." My mom covered her hand with her mouth as she stared at me. Her hazel eyes wide as she waited for me to confirm her worst fears. The fears that happened to be dead wrong. _

_"Mom. I'm not doing drugs. I haven't even smoked a cigarette in my entire life."_

_"Then what is it? Is it alcohol? A gang? Are you in some kind of trouble?"_

_"You could say that." I yelled. "I'm pregnant mom." _

_"What?" My mom whispered, her eyes filling with tears. _

_"__**I. Am. Pregnant.**_" _I said with force. It wasn't like me. I wasn't like this. I had never so much as raised my voice at my mom before. I don't even think I had ever thrown a temper tantrum when I was a child. It just wasn't like me. And I could tell that my outburst was scaring her. _

_"You can't be. You're only seventeen. You just got accepted to Florida State, you...you're going to be a teacher. Like me." _

_I didn't know what to say. She was sad. She was angry. She was in denial. I could see it written all over her face. Before I had time to apologize, or run, or anything else, I felt her hand across my face. She had slapped me and it wasn't nearly as much as I deserved. _

_(End flashback)_

"Bella?" My eyes fluttered open and I blinked as they adjusted to the light that was now filtering in through the windows. Edward was standing over me, and his beautiful green eyes were boring into mine when I finally met them. "Sorry to wake you, but we stopped and I figured you might need to move around a bit..."

"Thanks." I croaked, clearing my throat quietly as I stood up and picked up my purse from the floor beneath me.

He nodded his head and then walked towards the front of the bus. The blonde girl that was seated there caught his arm as she stood up gracefully from her seat and attached herself to him. I frowned slightly, I hadn't thought he had been with anyone at the bus station. He had seemed alone, but I guess that didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe they knew each other. I grimaced as a well aimed blow to my rib cage almost made me double over at the same time my stomach let loose a particularly loud rumble. It was then that I was pulled back to reality. Edward may be nice to look at, but he was definitely out of my league. _"Our league,"_ I thought as I ran a hand over the front of my dress.Besides, I was damaged goods. No one would ever want me. Not even my own family.

I sighed as I made my way to the front of the bus, trying to keep my eyes from landing anywhere but where Edward was now engaged in a conversation with the blonde. All too soon though, I knew I'd have to pass them.

"So do you have a date to your sister's wedding?" I cringed at the sound of that girls nasally and forced husky voice as I got within five feet of the two of them. Really, how could anyone's voice sound like that? It made me want to clear my own throat and hope she'd do the same. I shuddered and kept walking, maybe if I got close enough they'd move out of my way. I was somewhat of a cautionary whale at the moment. Once I got enough momentum, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop.

I was getting closer still and they had yet to move, I tried to block out the sound of Edward's smooth voice, knowing it would make my heart stop with just one syllable, as I got closer and closer. And then my luck struck again. It was bad enough that my belly was getting so big that I wasn't able to see my feet clearly...or at all. So when I was walking, I had to be extra careful. Apparently, I wasn't, because my foot caught on the strap of someone's purse and I felt the world pull out from underneath me as I sailed through the air. My instinct took over and I tried to turn myself so that my unborn child would be protected against the pitfalls of my clumsiness. Before I could hit the ground however, two hands shot out and grabbed me around the arms, steadying me as I wobbled on my feet.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly when I looked up to see Edward holding on to me and the girl behind him snickering quietly.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head and pulled my arms out of his grasp gently. He let go, turned, and exited the bus. The blonde girl followed close behind him and I followed her. She sent an angry look over her shoulder but I ignored it as my eyes scanned my unfamiliar surroundings for the things I would need most. First a bathroom and then some food.

* * *

_**A/N: I loved all the reviews and the fact that so many of you alerted this. Thank you all so much, if you've read my profile you'll know that I have a hard time keeping my mind on one thing so reading the reviews really pushes me. So keep them coming and I'll send out sneak peeks for next chapter.  
Besos. **_


	4. Started To Show A Few Months Ago

_**A/N: This story is really kicking my booty. I love it so much and I know where I want it to go, but It's just getting it there that is the hard part. I really hope you guys can be patient with me as I work out the kinks and bumps. This is the first story that I haven't written ahead before posting. I'm loving all the reviews and the way you all have alerted this. I've said it before but it really keeps me going and makes me want to write more (and quicker too) So you guys keep that up and I'll keep this up. ****Deal?**_

**_Disclaimer: I own half of the NWBS-club...none of this though. _**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"What can I get for you sweetie?" The waitress asked just as I lowered myself into the booth. I had used the bathroom quickly at the bus station before waddling over here to the diner the bus had parked by in search of some kind of sustenance.

"What kind of pancakes do you serve?" I asked quietly.

"What kind do you want hon?" She asked kindly and I couldn't help but smile back. It was strange and kind of sad that she was the first person I had met in a few weeks that had looked at my face first and not my stomach. Apart from Edward that is.

"Do you have blueberry?" I asked tentatively when I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure we do. I'll bring out some orange juice for you too." She winked as she walked away, not bothering to write anything down as she sashayed back behind the counter and disappeared into the kitchen through the swinging double doors. I pulled my hair up out of my face and secured it on top of my head as I waited patiently for my food to arrive. My stomach was in knots and the sounds issuing from it were already far from human.

"Oh look, there's my fiancé now. If you'll excuse me Lauren." I froze at the sound of that voice. That creamy, velvety, smooth voice as it came from right behind me. I fought the urge to turn around and held my breath waiting for him to pass by me and meet up with his 'fiancé'. Though I couldn't figure out who that would be seeing as there was noone past me but a little old man with a beat up bowler hat and a lady who looked like Rosie the riveter gone bad.

I almost peed myself when I felt the hand on my shoulder and the cool breath blow across my face.

"Play along?"

I nodded my head and smiled as Edward slid into the seat in front of me and took my hand in his.

"What's for breakfast sweetie?"

"Pancakes." I chuckled as I ignored the way my heart had sputtered and the baby's feet had went into double time at the sound of his voice talking to me.

"Sounds delicious." He smiled that crooked grin of his, his full lips pulling up on one side as he glanced at something over my shoulder and then pulled the hand he was still holding up to his lips.

I was sure my reaction was probably comical as he kissed my knuckles and his eyes closed before he ran his thumb over the place his lips had touched, making them feel like I had stuck them on an open flame but had yet to feel the burn. When he opened his eyes, he was still smiling and he didn't let go of my hand as our gazes caught and we stared at each other. In those few seconds it was like no one else was in the room with us as we got lost in each other's eyes.

"And what can I get for you?" I reluctantly broke my eyes away from his as we both turned to see my waitress had returned, a glass of orange juice in her hand and a flirtatious smile on her face.

"I'll have what she's having." Edward said and I turned to find him still staring at me, his green eyes boring into me as though reading down into the recesses of my soul. The waitress left after giving me another big wink and making her way back into the kitchen. "Thank you so much for that."

"No problem." I shrugged. "What'd I do?"

Edward laughed, a beautiful, musical laugh and his green eyes sparkled brightly. I glared at him for laughing at me and pulled my hand out from under his subconsciously. That seemed to sober him up as his face became half-serious – his grin was still there, crooked on his lips– and he stopped guffawing as he pulled his own hands into his lap.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." He muttered as he looked down at his hands. "But I really do appreciate you playing along. That girl hasn't left me alone since we got here and I think she was close to pushing me into the nearest bathroom stall and having her way with me."

I laughed quietly as he shuddered. The look on his face became absolutely disgusted just as the waitress returned with another glass of orange juice to sit in front of him.

"Do you have a straw?" I jumped as both Edward and I asked the waitress the same question at the same time. She smiled politely and pulled two out of her apron before walking away again.

"Here you go." Edward stuck my straw into my juice and I mumbled a quick 'thanks' under my breath as I watched him take a long drink from his own glass.

We sat in a comfortable silence while we sipped on our drinks and stared out of the front windows, our eyes glancing at each other every few minutes. He would smile when our eyes would meet while I would hastily looked away. When our food arrived, I busied myself perfecting them with syrup and butter and then cutting them into bite sized pieces. I knew it was best to keep myself busy or I'd end up gawking at my breakfast companion and miss my mouth or something completely embarrassing like that.

"So you're heading to Seattle?" I looked up quickly to see Edward watching me with rapt attention. His green eyes burning with...curiosity? I nodded my head and took a bite of my pancakes. Little did I know they were hot and I choked on them as I gulped down the rest of my orange juice, trying to reduce the burn in my throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry..."

"No." I said too quickly. "You didn't. I just... yeah. I'm going to Seattle. You?"

He nodded his head, his eyes still intently focused on me and I wanted to shrink back under his gaze. The way his eyes felt they were gazing _through_ me and not _at_ me. At the same time, however, I wanted to get lost in his eyes. In the way they reminded me of grass and the green beans my grandma Marie had made me eat when I was little.

"Your...your sisters wedding right?" I asked quietly, trying to shake the feeling that I _was_ getting lost in his emerald green orbs.

He laughed lightly and stuck the bite of pancake in his mouth, nodding his head before taking a sip of orange juice. "In nine days."

"Wow, a December wedding."

"Yes, well Alice has always had a bit of a flair for the dramatics." He chuckled, shaking his head as though he were remembering some absurd story of his sister and the drama it entailed. "But she's always wanted a wedding on New Years Eve and Jasper would do anything to appease her."

"He's the fiancé I assume? Jasper?"

"Yes." Edward said shortly and I glanced up from where I had been fiddling with the napkin on my lap. Something in his voice was off. He sounded different than he had only a few seconds earlier. "Alice has him wrapped around her little finger. Some would say he's whipped."

I smiled as his eyes, which had drifted down to his plate, found mine again and immediately whatever had been there disappeared. "I think it's sweet."

He nodded his head and I ate more of my breakfast, all the while trying not to make myself look any more of an imbecile in front of him.

"So what about you?" He suddenly asked, breaking the stillness of the air around us.

"Sorry what?"

"Well I told you why I'm heading to 'The Emerald City', what about you?" He asked and his eyes met mine. No matter how much I wanted to look away, I couldn't.

"I just... needed to get away." I said, hoping that was enough to appease him.

Apparently it was as he nodded and finished sopping up the last of the syrup on his plate with the last piece of blueberry pancake. The waitress, whose name tag said 'Marjorie' in all caps, came just as we had finished the last of our meals. She picked up our plates effortlessly as she put the check on the table face down.

"Oh..this is on separate tickets." I said as she used one hand to grab our glasses.

"No it's not." Edward replied quickly from across the table. I turned to see him smiling crookedly, his wallet already out, the check in his hands. "Thank you very much Marjorie."

He winked at the flustered woman before sliding out of the booth and landing gracefully on his feet. I was jealous and in awe. But I was also angry.

"Edward, this isn't necessary..." I argued as I pulled myself awkwardly to my feet and followed behind him.

He didn't seem to hear me. Or else, he was choosing to _not_ hear me, as he walked to the cash register by the door. I was glaring at his back and already digging around in my purse for my wallet to throw money at the poor unsuspecting clerk before Edward could. Edward seemed to sense my plan with some amazing mind reading power or something as he shifted so that he was directly in front of me and blocking my shooting range. Although, with my aim I was sure even if he hadn't been blocking me I would have ended up hitting someone behind me or something.

"Mint?" I looked up quickly to see Edward holding his hand behind his back, two peppermints in his palm. He wasn't looking at me but I could see from where I stood the crooked little half grin he was wearing. Suddenly he turned around, his smile growing wider as I heard the sound of the cash drawer closing behind him.

"You really shouldn't have..." I started to scold him but he interrupted me as he reached out and grabbed my hand gently. In those two seconds that his fingers were closed around my hand it felt like an electric current had run through my body. The babies' feet were pounding a tattoo onto every major organ in kicking range, and my heart seemed to both speed up _and_ slow done. How did he do that?

He didn't seem too bothered by the one-thousand volts of whatever it was that was radiating from our clasped hands and I didn't know whether it was because he didn't feel it or he didn't care. Maybe he felt it all the time? Maybe I was just imagining things. I chose the latter.

"It's the least I could do for your help this morning." He crooned in that chocolate milk voice.

I wanted to argue. I wanted to tell him it wasn't necessary. And then on top of that I wanted to change seats and move away from this man who seemed to have not only a resounding effect on me but also on the unborn child I was carrying in my womb. But instead, I smiled and let him help me onto the bus and into my seat. Glimpsing into his gorgeous eyes whenever he would look my way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wait, so you can't have two numbers in the same line or box..." Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his untidy bronze hair. In the past hour he had becoming steadily more and more flustered as I tried to teach him the rules of Sudoku.

"No." I said...again, leaning over to help him with the puzzle.

"I just...don't get it." He sighed as he put the pencil down and rubbed his eyes.

"You seem frustrated." I commented, biting back the laugh I felt on my tongue. I didn't know for sure but it seemed like Edward wasn't used to being frustrated. Or not understanding something.

"I just...don't get it." He repeated. "What is the objective?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the pencil he had dropped before erasing the number he had just put when it was clearly in the wrong place.

"The _objective_," I tried to mimic his tone. "Is to fill the whole grid so that each row, each column, and each of the regions contains the numbers one through nine."

He nodded his head as he subconsciously leaned closer to me, his delicious scent permeating my nostrils and momentarily making me lose my focus.

"But it can only be used one time _each_ right?" He asked, breaking me from my trance.

"Exactly." I smiled and then I leaned slightly closer to tilt my head and look at the puzzle in his lap. "See, this region already has a nine in it."

"So I can't use it again." He declared with a slightly smug smile and I nodded my head and handed the pencil back to him.

"I think you've got it."

"I can try." He said adamantly as he threw himself back into the little game. It was funny actually to watch him scribbling so furiously over the little sheet of paper I had ripped from my book for him. He would bite his lip as he tried to concentrate on which numbers went where and then when he would find the correct placement, or what he thought was the correct placement. He would smile to himself as he wrote it in. But on those occasions when he just couldn't get it, he would scrunch up his face and concentrate so hard, I was almost certain I could see a vein pop out on the base of his neck.

I shook my head when I realized that I was watching the man beside me so closely that I knew where his veins were. Something was definitely wrong with me. I remembered reading something a few months back about pregnancy affecting a woman's libido. I had scoffed and threw the book back on the shelf, not even bothering to buy it.

"Bella..." I snapped my head up to see Edward watching me intently.

"Yes?" I asked slightly amused, thinking that he needed my assistance again.

"You're vibrating."

"Excuse me?" I asked stupidly before I realized what he was talking about. I'm sure my face must have reached a new shade of red as I pulled out the cell phone. I had stuffed it into my jacket pocket only a few minutes earlier when I wanted to check the time.

I don't know how long I sat, staring at the name flashing across the screen. I contemplated opening it, but every time my fingers would go to make the move, I would freeze. Like my mind was fighting a war that just couldn't be won. I could feel my neighbor fidgeting beside me and I turned to see him trying very hard to _not_ look at me. I took a deep breath and pushed the button on the side of my phone and cut it off mid vibration. I turned away from the person sitting next to me as I pressed my suddenly overheated forehead against the cool pane of glass beside me. Silently hoping I was really doing the right thing and trying to assure myself that I was.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm sorry! I really, really am! I hate those as much as you do. But like I said..my booty. Right well, if you've read my other stuff, you know the drill. Review and I'll give you a sneak peek. Also, to anyone that's interested, I've started an Alice/Jasper story. It's quickly becoming my favorite out of everything I've ever written. And if you've read my other stuff you know I rarely work with a beta, but I need opinions on this. So if you're up for reading it (it's kind of sad at first) let me know. review it, pm it, email it, carrier pigeon it. Just let me know. I'll probably take four people.**_  
**_Besos._**


	5. Slowly Driving Me Insane

**_A/N: So sorry about the sneak peek guys. I had to go out of town last weekend and when I got back I had no new messages... at all. I'm embarrassed to say that it took me forever to figure out that it was acting up. This chapter is not my best, just a warning but I am on a roll now (for a little while at least) and the next chapter is already really great. I'm loving it. I'm not really that happy with this chapter though, but it was necessary. _**

_**disclaimer: I own nothing**_ **_apart from half of the NWBS and a really cool wifey. _**

_**Edward POV**_

I couldn't explain what it was that drew me to her. I could however come up with numerous reasons that _might_ explain it. Or at least excuse it. For one, she was so young. Though I hadn't gotten up the nerve to actually ask her how old she was, I'd wager that she was in her late teens. Eighteen maybe. That fact alone made me want to watch over her. Keep her safe, protect her. _Maybe_ it was just the big brother in me coming out but I refused to let her fall to harm while I was around. Then there was the fact that she was pregnant. She seemed so fragile, like she would break if someone so much as touched her too hard. But at the same time, she looked so strong. It was also hard to explain, even to myself.

I also couldn't explain what had happened when I handed her the mint. I had meant just to open her hand up and drop the peppermint into it. My mother had helped out in a women's shelter when I was younger and she had told me how peppermints helped soothe stomachs. She always kept some with her, especially when she was around expectant mothers. When I touched her however, it had felt like every nerve, every vessel, in my body was on fire. Like I had been burnt. Or electrocuted. Or like when I was little and I would purposefully drag my socked feet across the carpet in our house and then touch Alice. I didn't think she had felt it however, if she had, she hadn't acted like it.

I hated not being able to explain to myself what it was about Bella that gave me an uncontrollable urge to be beside her. I was always the logical one, even as a child, but this wasn't logical. And it was slowly driving me insane.

"You finished yet?" I looked up from the puzzle I hadn't really been doing to see Bella smiling at me, her deep brown eyes twinkling.

"No." I sighed as I set the paper down on my lap.

In all actuality I had only been staring down at the numbers on the paper, not really seeing any of them, for the past few minutes while my mind ran rampant over the creature seated next to me.

"Oh, well it takes a while to get the hang of it." She said softly and I turned to see that her face matched her voice. Soft, gentle, beautiful.

I quickly shook my head of the thought, I had no idea where it had come from but I didn't want to dwell on it. No, dwelling would not be good.

So instead I focused my attention away from her. To the window on my other side, to the trees and grass and signs and whatever else we happened to pass. Pretty soon my eyelids started to feel heavy and I leaned my head back on the seat, closing my eyes as I listened to the even breathing that filled the air around me. To the tires beneath our feet as they rolled over the smooth surface of the highway. The highway that was taking me home. The one place I didn't think I'd ever see again, and probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Alice. If it wasn't for the fact that my baby sister was growing up and getting married. Though I couldn't say I agreed with her decision in the slightest.

"Edward?" I opened my eyes to see Bella biting her lip uncertainly. Her little hand was on my arm and the places where her palm touched my skin were tingling.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked anxiously as I noticed her other hand was pressing down on her stomach.

"Yeah..." She said almost uncertainly and my heart beat sped up.

"What's wrong?" I repeated as my hands came up to touch her shoulders. I ignored the way just touching her made my heart race even faster. The way it made my knees weak and my palms sweaty. This was definitely not normal.

"I'm fine." She assured me with a timid smile. "I just really have to go to the bathroom. She bit her lip as she looked down to my stretched out legs. "I'm not exactly the most graceful of people and I can't see my feet right now anyway, which just makes it worse."

I chuckled as I let go of her shoulders gently and pulled my feet back, allowing her to pass.

"Thanks." She smiled down at me as she waddled out into the aisle and made her way toward the back of the bus.

I watched until she was safely in the bathroom with the door closed behind her before sighing and resting my head in my hands. This was not good. With one simple glance this girl had my stomach in knots. I was terrified to let her out of my sight and terrified that I'd want to watch her too long. What the hell was wrong with me?

My cell phone ringing from my pocket distracted me as I dug it out and smiled at the little video Alice had uploaded of herself to go along with her ringtone.

"Hey Al." I breathed into the phone as I answered it.

"Don't 'hey Al' me." She snapped. "Where are you?"

"Um... I think around St. Louis." I guessed though I really had no idea where we were and I couldn't remember the schedule that had been posted up at our last stop.

"Edward..."

"Alice, I can't make the bus go any faster. Just..don't start the wedding without me okay?"

She laughed quietly, just what I had been hoping for. "What am I going to do with you Edward?" She sighed after her giggles had quieted.

"I don't know." I chuckled back.

"Be careful okay. There's some bad storms in the mid-west, and I had a bad feeling..." I almost groaned as soon as the words had left her mouth. Alice had always gotten these 'feelings' of sorts, and usually, they were right.

"Thanks for the warning." I said, only somewhat sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Love you too." I said quietly before hanging up. I looked down to see two sneakered feet standing patiently in the aisle beside me. "Hey."

Bella smiled as I looked back up to her and moved my feet in again so she could pass. "The bathroom is disgusting." She warned me as she wrinkled up her little nose in distaste and pulled her purse out to rummage around inside of it.

I laughed as she pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and coated her hands in it, working it all the way up to her elbow vigorously.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"You can laugh all you want now but when you contract tuberculous or...or..something. Don't expect me to share my hand sanitizer with you."

"Won't it be too late for me to use hand sanitizer then?" I chuckled and she slapped me playfully on my arm.

"Jerk." She laughed. Her laugh was musical and before I could stop myself, I found myself relishing in the sound of it.

Now I really knew something was wrong. I sighed heavily and picked up the Sudoku puzzle once again. This was going to be one hell of a trip and I didn't need Alice's 'feelings' to tell me that.

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I had to get it out there and try to work some foreshadowing in. But things should start to pick up now. I'm very busy this weekend and while I would love to say more, I really cant. I'm legally bound. ugh. So if I don't post Friday then it might be Sunday or Monday before I post again. But sneak peeks are ready to go so, you know the drill. Review and get yours.  
Besos.**_


	6. To Save Myself

_**A/N: So this story is still kicking me. Hard. And I had a really hectic weekend which didn't help. I appreciate the wonderful reviews you left on the last chapter because even though I'm still beating myself up, it helped me. a lot. So thanks for that so much. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Monkey Man! And his highly anticipated return to the nine-oh! I'm probably going to lose my voice but it was so worth seeing him! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it._**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_"You can't just...you can't just leave Edward." She cried as she clung on to my arm and tried to stop me from putting my shirt into my open suitcase. _

_"I have to." I jerked my arm out of her grasp as I flung the shirt in the bag and turned around to grab some more, not even caring to fold them as I shoved them in. _

_"Where are you going to go?" _

_I didn't answer her as I threw my shoes in on the top of my clothes and then pushed the top closed and zipped it up. It was messy and disorganized, but it would have to do. I just **had** to go._

_"Please Edward." She pleaded and her eyes filled with tears. _

_My resolve wavered for a fraction of a second. Would it really be that bad? Did I really have to just run away and never come back? Was that what I was doing? I shook my head and bent to kiss the top of her head. _

_"I don't know where I'm going yet." I sighed as I pulled my suitcase off of my bed and pulled the handle up. "But I have to go." _

_Her tears were flowing hard and fast and it broke my heart to see her cry. "Why? Why do you have to go?"_

_"To save myself." _

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that the bus wasn't moving anymore. We had only just stopped to eat dinner in St. Louis, how in the world had we made it to our next stop so quickly? As I was pondering that question, I realized something else. Bella's head was resting on my shoulder. Her face was tilted up and her full lips were parted as her sweet breath blew across my face. A stray piece of hair had fallen in her eyes and I reached my hand up to move it behind her ear. And then I noticed something else. The snow.

It was coming down hard and fast and the windows were so fogged up that I hadn't seen it at first. According to the low babble of voice that was slowly spreading throughout the bus, others hadn't either. My hand was still frozen on Bella's cheek and I only noticed it when I felt a slight movement and I looked down to see her staring at me confusedly.

"Snow." I whispered and nodded my head behind her. She sat up and moved her body so that she could see outside, her eyes wide. My hand immediately missed the warmth her cheek had been issuing and I wanted to hit myself for even thinking that.

"It's like a blizzard." She said, her voice full of terror and wonderment at the same time. "It's so white."

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure. On television." She sighed not once looking away from the window. I had to chuckle at her. She had her hands pressed up against the glass along with the rest of her face as she tried to angle herself to look towards the front. The voices on the bus were getting louder by the minute as we all sat and waited for what was sure to come. There was no way we could get through this, even if we were crazy enough to try.

Bella pulled back from the window and shivered slightly. It was then that I noticed we were in the middle of a blizzard and she was wearing a sun dress. I rolled my eyes and slipped my ever present leather jacket from off my shoulders.

"Here" I said quietly as I positioned it around her shoulders.

"No...Edward, you'll freeze."

"Yes Bella." I insisted as she tried to push the coat off of her and back into my hands. "Please?"

She sighed heavily but slumped her shoulders forward and I knew the fight had been won. For now. The hum on the bus had slowly turned in to full blown talking, some voices still steadily climbing in volume more so than others and I felt myself cringing away from the harsh cacophony of voices.

"Listen up." The driver shouted from the front and almost immediately the noise died down. "The national weather service has issued a white-out warning for this area of Missouri. Now, unfortunately, the only roads that lead in and out of town have been closed to through traffic until they can be cleared. So until further notice...we're stuck here."

The noise level reached a deafening level rapidly and Bella covered her ears with her tiny hands. The bus driver had officially lost every single one of the passengers as they tried to out curse one another as though that would somehow make the snow stop and the plows get to work. Rolling my eyes I stood up and put my fingers in my mouth. I could see Bella pressing her hands harder against her ears as she anticipated my next move and before the noise could get any louder, I whistled. Loudly.

It seemed to work as the voices ceased and heads started to turn in my direction. I took a deep breath in and steadied myself as every eye settled on me. Some stares were, I thought as I saw Lauren lick her lips, less welcome than others.

"I know everyone wants to get home. It's the holidays, you don't want to miss it, I get that. But this isn't going to help anything." I gestured my arms to the people around me. "What will help is getting off the bus and finding any lodgings you can until the roads can be cleared."

I could see that my words had their desired effect as people started nodding and then gathering up their belongings. The bus driver nodded in thanks and turned to pick up his CB radio, talking rapidly into it. I sat back down and waited for further instructions, watching as one by one people slowly started to leave the bus.

"Where are we anyway?" Bella asked softly as the coach started emptying of passengers.

"I have no idea." The bus driver turned to tilt his head toward the door and I nodded as I stood up and pulled my bags with me, before reaching out and grabbing Bella's for her as well.

I walked out into the aisle and gestured or her to pass before me. She smiled as she lifted herself up from the seat, pulling my jacket tighter around her as the colder air from the open front doors reached us.

"Welcome to Boonesville, Missouri." The driver said gruffly as he scooted aside to let us pass out the doors.

I watched Bella carefully as she guided herself down the steps, holding tightly on to the railing on the side of the steps. The snow was already starting to drift onto the bus and it was falling so heavily that even with my twenty-twenty vision I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of us. When she had finally reached the bottom I let myself relax and joined her as the bus driver pointed out the way to the nearest, not to mention only, hotel in town.

I tried to keep my distance from the girl beside me. I tried to not let myself get to close to her, or match my step up with hers. It was easier that way, I told myself. It was easier to not get too close to someone. And for Pete's sake, I didn't even know the girl. So I kept my distance, and it seemed to be working. Until she stepped on a solid sheet of ice that covered the last little area of parking lot we were traveling through. Almost instinctively, though my reflexes would probably never be that good again, I reached out and grabbed the back of her elbows and pulled her into a standing position.

"Thanks." She breathed as she leaned back into me. "That would have sucked."

"Yeah.." I laughed as I loosened my hold on her arms but kept her close to me. "It would have."

I helped her walk the rest of the way into the hotel, my hand attached to the small of her back as I watched where every footstep landed, trying to prevent a catastrophe before it could happen.

The warm air in the hotel lobby made me realize just how cold it was outside. I was thankful that I always kept my coat on me when I saw some of our fellow passengers shaking as they stood waiting to collect luggage. Bella's cheeks were red, but other than that she seemed fine. I knew that if she saw me shivering though I would probably not hear the end of it so I bit my lip to keep it from trembling and stepped away from her as furtively as I could. She looked at me oddly as I did though and I knew that she had noticed it, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Can I help you?" I turned to see an older woman with frizzy red hair seated behind the desk that was right beside me.

"Yes..." I smiled as I took Bella's hand gently and pulled her with me to the counter. "We're on the bus traveling to Seattle and we're going to need lodgings."

The woman faltered for a second as she stared at me. It was something my sister had always blamed me of doing and yet I never realized I was. Alice called it shameless flirting, I called it my superior genes.

"Well... actually I think we just gave away our last room. I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she looked down to an old fashioned registry on the counter in front of her.

"You don't have anything?" Bella asked from beside me, her brown eyes wide as she stared at the older woman.

"Afraid not dear." She nearly snapped and any pity I may have felt for the woman vanished instantly.

"Look, we need a place to stay so if you can't help us, can you please direct us to someone that can?" I said sternly and she focused her attention back on me.

"This isn't 'The Nativity Story' I'm afraid. We don't have a manger."

"Dolores?" A man appeared behind the woman, his dark hair was graying in some parts and he walked with the aid of a cane. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all Nathan." Dolores smiled at the old man, looking away from Bella and I to do it.

"Why don't you go on break and I'll help these kids out." He smiled and she nodded her head, throwing one last look in our direction before marching off through a door in the back. "Sorry about her." Nathan smiled as he sat himself down in the chair. "She's menopausal."

Bella tried to hide her laughter in her hand but I chuckled as the old man gave a wink in my direction, his old eyes twinkling.

"Well, what Dolores doesn't know is that we _do_ have vacancy." He smiled kindly as he spun his chair around and stood up to look over the board behind him that had the various numbers of rooms on it. "Ah..here it is."

He sat back down and turned the chair to face us as he handed me the key ring and a pen to sign my name on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up our bags and brandished the key in his direction as Bella smiled and said goodbye.

"That was really nice of him." She said once we were out of earshot and in the small elevator that seemed almost too old to be safe.

"Yes it was." I answered honestly. Though for some reason, I couldn't quite shake the feeling that all wasn't quite what it seemed.

The elevator stopped and the metal doors opened noisily as I clambered out behind Bella and took off in the direction of the room.

"Here we go." I said as we finally reached the door to room number 34 and I set our bags down to stick the key in the lock and open it for Bella who looked like she really needed to sit down soon.

The door swung open and I fumbled for a few seconds for the lightswitch before I finally found it on the wall and flipped it up. And then, we both froze.

"You have got to be kidding me." I hissed while Bella giggled from beside me and I had to fight the urge not to smile along with her. That laugh just..did things to me.

As I stared at the room before me I was half tempted to shove Bella inside and sleep in the hallway, but before I could do just that, Bella's hand was gripping my arm as she tugged me inside and shut the door, laughing the whole time. Shutting the door behind her I had to sigh. This was definitely going to be a long trip.

* * *

**_A/N: I know. I'm terrible. But this is why you love me right?...right? Is anyone still there?  
Review still equals a sneak peek. How awesome is that? And to those of you lovely readers who didn't get one... I'm deeply sorry and I hope you can forgive me. It shall not happen again. So who's up for Bella and some backstory next?  
Besos_**.


	7. This Was Different

**_A/N: By the power of Grayskull! You guys are awesome! I think I nearly had a heart attack when my counter reached fifty and then you all surpassed that. wow. Just...wow.So I was having (maybe still am) a little problem with writers block. And my betafish Ashley can tell you that I don't get it often but when I do...it hits me hard. So just bear with me please and you shall be rewarded. Like, for example, in this chapter..._**

**_disclaimer: I don't own anything (except a Team Mike shirt!)_**

**Bella POV**

The room was hideously bad. Even I had to admit that, but it was funny nonetheless. As was the look on Edwards face as he took in the ridiculousness of it. The heart-shaped bright pink headboard that stood behind the vibrating bed. The mirror on the ceiling, the blood red shag carpeting, not to mention what looked suspiciously like shackles on the wall. I laughed as the absurdity of it all hit me and I pulled Edward into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"This is horrible." He said once we were safely inside. I felt my heart tug at the look of disgust on his face. Was he disgusted that we were in a room that looked like it came straight out of a bad eighties porno? Or because he was in a room that looked like it came straight out of a bad eighties porno with _me_.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I choked out quickly and made a mad dash for the room that I hoped was the bathroom and not a secret dominatrix lair. I sighed in relief when I opened the door to find a normal bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi bathtub. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes, as I tried to think clearly.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought as I turned around to stand in front of the bathroom mirror and absentmindedly tried to do something with the mess of hair on my head. _I am crushing on an older man. An older man I don't even know. _ I sighed heavily as I pulled my hair up on top of my head and secured it with one of the elastics from around my wrist.

This was bad. It was actually worse than the time I had a thing for the student-teacher in my English class and accidentally fell asleep one day when he was there. It was known fact I talk in my sleep, why I had ever been so careless, I would never know. And now, here I was, sharing a room with a man I hardly knew. A man who also had odd effects on me that I couldn't explain away to the hormones of pregnancy. Yes, this was definitely bad.

A soft knock on the door nearly made me pee myself and I clutched my hand over my heart, trying to start the beating again, as I opened the door to see Edward standing there, a somewhat worried expression construing his gorgeous features. _Gorgeous? Oh God._

"You okay?" He asked with a small crooked smile and I could only nod for fear that my voice would crack and end up betraying me. It would have been my luck. "I was thinking of ordering some food from the little café down in the lobby..."

"Sounds good." I squeaked as I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to sit down on the edge of the bed.

He nodded his head with a smile and picked up the phone. And then set it down again, before picking it up once again.

"No dial tone." He explained over his shoulder as he put it back on the hook one more time before checking it again. "I'll just go down and get it. Is there anything you want?"

"Anything is fine." I said quietly and watched as he walked toward the door, the room key in his hand. Maybe this would give me some time to compose myself. Maybe then I wouldn't feel the need to act like a love-sick puppy anytime he looked my way. The baby gave one huge kick to my ribs as that thought occurred to me and I said a quiet apology as I absentmindedly rubbed my belly.

As soon as the door had shut behind Edward I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I had never felt like this before, of that much I was sure. Of course I, like every other teenager known to mankind, had experienced that first love. The love you yearn to have and hold so much that you give it to the first person willing to take it. Not realizing until later that it was lust and not love after all. But this...this was different. I couldn't remember a time my heart had sped up at the sight of someone. And the way his velvety voice made my already full insides squirm and expand. No, there was something different about this. But love? Surely not. Love was something meant for the pages in the books I read. Love was something I had yet to find and probably never would. Love evaded me, like it had others before me. Love was out of reach for me, especially now.

Sighing, I heaved myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I had no idea how long Edward would be gone but my feet were swollen and achy and a bath in that huge tub sounded like heaven at the moment. I contemplated for a few seconds before shutting the door and pushing the lock in behind me. I filled the bathtub up as far as I could and then lowered myself into it, relishing the way it felt on my sore muscles and back. I stretched out as far as I could in the hot water and laid my head back, closing my eyes and letting the water relax me more than I had been able to in a long time.

_"So..." My mom started, passing me a soapy plate with a sly smile. "How is school?"_

_I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the grin I was trying to suppress. I knew where this conversation was going to go. "It's great mom. How's work?"_

_"Oh you know. Same old, same old." She laughed as she washed the inside of the skillet and peeked at me from the corner of her eye. _

_"Any news on the love front?" She finally blurted and I rolled my eyes dramatically. _

_"No more than last time." I lied. So it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't an outright lie either. She had asked me about the 'love front' not about my life in general. _

_"Well, the new teacher at school..." _

_"Mom. No." I cried, laughing to myself. The last time she had tried to 'set me up' I had ended up on three bad dates that ended with megetting felt up in the back of a compact car. There was no way I would do that ever again. _

_"Okay well...if you change your mind.." She sighed. She knew I wouldn't. _

_I finished rinsing the dishes and pulled my homework out, laying it across the kitchen table as my mom and Phil went to watch television in the living room. I felt bad about not telling my mom everything. It was sort of an unspoken rule we had, that we never keep secrets from each other. But she was so busy with Phil these days, I doubt she'd even care what I was up to. Especially since he was leaving for training in less than a month. _

_I glanced at my watch as I waited for eight-thirty to arrive. He would be here to get me then and I had to have all of my work done. _

_I dragged myself through my calculus homework and then honed in on Biology, trying to get the 'harder' stuff out of the way before starting in on English. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't even notice when eight thirty came and went. It wasn't until I put away my English essay over the internal conflicts of some characters in classic literature, that I realized just how late it was. I bit my lip as I went to peek out the back window, looking for the tell-tale shadow of my somewhat-boyfriend, but more or less my best friend. It wasn't there. _

_I wrung my hands as I debated with myself whether or not I should pick up the phone and call him. It wasn't like him to forget me. But maybe he had taken my advice. Maybe he had realized that I just didn't love him like he loved me. And maybe he had decided to find someone who did. Not that I could be mad at him for it, I had after all, suggest he do it. But a little warning would have been nice. _

_I started to get angrier and angrier with each passing minute. Maybe Ang had been right. Maybe he had been just using me. But no, he wouldn't do that. He followed me around like a lost puppy and he got on my nerves sometimes with his over-eager ness, but he wouldn't use me. He was better than that. At least, I thought he was. _

_I sighed as I shoved my feet into my shoes and pulled my coat on, not even caring that I was still dressed in my sweat pants and track jacket. It would have to do. I grabbed my car keys off of the counter and was just about to run out through the back door when the phone ringing made me stop in my tracks. _

_"Bella, will you get that?" My mom yelled from the living room and I didn't answer as I stalked my way toward it. Angry at whoever it was for distracting me from my purpose. _

_I picked it up in the middle of the third ring. Seething. "Hello?" I snapped. _

_"Yes, is Isabella available?" The man on other end asked. His voice sounded vaguely familiar. Like I should remember it. But I couldn't. _

_"It's Bella." I sighed. I hated having to correct people. "And this is her." _

_"Yes, Bella. Well..." He seemed unsure of what to say. Like he couldn't find the words, and it wasn't until I heard him cough a bit that I realized he was crying. "There's been an accident." _

_I could feel my brow furrow as I tried to digest his words. An accident? Why would I care that there's been an accident..._

_And then it hit me. An accident. The only reason someone would be calling me at close to ten o'clock. I did know this voice. It was his dad. I had heard him talk a few times on the phone when I had called to see when he wanted to meet next. It didn't take long until I felt the air gush out of me and my knees started to wobble as the room spun around me. _

_"He's...he's okay." It wasn't a question, so much as it was me trying to assure myself that he was. _

_He was my best friend. He was tough. He was strong. He would be fine. _

_"I thought you should know first Bella." He hesitated and in that second I knew. I didn't need him to tell me. I didn't need to hear that because of me someone had died. Because he was coming to my house. He was coming to get me. _

_I let the phone fall from my grasp as I hit the cold linoleum floor with my knees. I could hear my mom and step-dad coming from the living room to see what all the ruckus was about. I could hear my mom trying to get my attention, but I just wanted the room to stop moving_.

_He was gone. I had lost him, my best friend, my confidante, the one person I had trusted with all of me. He was gone._

_I could feel my mom stroking my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder. Her voice reassuring me as she said my name gently over and over again. _

_"Bella...Bella...Bella..." _

"Bella!" My eyes flew open at the same time the door did. I screamed as Edward ran inside, his eyes wide and I'm sure my face mirrored his. "I'm sorry." He muttered quickly before flinging himself out of the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

The water in the bath around me had grown cold and I wondered just how long I had been out. I shakily pulled myself out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry off before throwing on my dress that I had hung from the curtain rod.

I bit my lip as I went back into our room and found Edward sitting on the bed, the food he had retrieved around him as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"Bella, I am so..."

"No need to apologize Edward." I assured him and he looked up to meet my gaze. My heart did that little thump-thump thing and the baby placed a well aimed kick to my mid-section. I grimaced at both and then quickly tried to change it into a smile.

Edward's eyes stared through me and I had a hard time not melting under his emerald green gaze. He ran his long fingers through his red hair and sighed heavily before standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of me.

"You scared me." He said quietly.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking down to my feet.

I felt his finger on my chin as he lifted my face up to look at him and our eyes met, effectively ensnaring me in the orbs.

"Bella..." He whispered and I felt my body leaning closer to him. "Who's Mike?"

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo, how's that for backstory? Let me know what you think please. In a review preferably and then I'll send you a nice sneak peek, Edward style. **_  
_**Besos**_


	8. Not Going Anywhere

_**A/N: I love you. I really do. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I saw her face fall as soon as the words left my mouth and I wanted to kick myself. Not only had I walked in on her in the bath, I had also just obviously touched on a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean... it's just..." I quickly tried to back peddle but what's that saying? The rule of holes: when you're in one, stop digging.

I shut my mouth before anything else could come flying out and hoped that I hadn't already messed up too much. Though judging by the look on her face, I was sure I had.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I ran a hand through my hair before collapsing down onto the bed behind me and pinching the bridge of my nose. It was a trait I had picked up from my father when I was very young and one that had never left me.

I felt the bed move beside me and I turned my head to the left to see Bella there, gnawing on her lip. She was sitting on her hands and her foot bounced on the floor in front of her.

"Don't be sorry." She finally said and if the room hadn't been eerily quiet, I probably wouldn't have heard her at all. "Mike is... was. Mike _was_ my best friend."

She turned her head and her deep, bottomless brown eyes met mine and I found myself getting lost in them. I wanted to say something, to comfort the obvious hurt I could feel radiating from her, but something was stopping me.

"He died in a car accident a few months ago." She cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face. "He was...he was the baby's father."

"Oh Bella..." I sighed and without thinking I reached up and let my thumb wipe away the lone tear that was trailing down her cheek.

The instant my skin came in contact with hers it was that same electrical feeling. Like white hot embers exploding from each of us. She jerked her head away and I let my hand dangle in the air before finally resting it on the bed. At least now I knew she had felt it. She had to have felt it.

I wanted to say more. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that she wasn't alone anymore, that I was here for her. I wanted to say something, anything, that would take away her pain. But words failed me. And that was definitely a first.

"He was coming to pick me up from my house. We were going to go talk about what we were." Bella laughed dryly through the tears that were beginning to build in her eyes. "He wanted to be so much more... and I didn't want to. A drunk driver ran a red light..."

A sob escaped her and she put her head down, letting her hair form a drape between us, cutting me off from her. I wanted so badly to reach over and move her hair, but I didn't want to frighten her. I could tell she needed to do this and as long as she needed me, I'd be here.

"According to his dad, he died instantly. He didn't even know I was pregnant."

I couldn't help it anymore as I reached over and lightly rested my hand on top of hers. She didn't pull away and the small fires that were igniting between them seemed to warm me from the inside out. I looked down at our hands, the way our skin almost matched in it's pallor and the way her tiny hand seemed to fit perfectly under mine. I wondered for the briefest of moments what it would feel like to turn her hand over in mine and feel our fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry." Bella's soft voice pulled me out of the trance I seemed to have fallen under and I slowly pulled my hand away.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, honestly confused as to why she was apologizing to me of all people.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this...I just... I..." She trailed off as she lifted her head and stared ahead of her. Her deep brown eyes were calculating as though she were trying to remember something or solve a deep, intense mystery.

"I'm here." I mumbled and though the words were simple and meant little by themselves, I knew they would mean a lot more to her. And it was the truth. I was here, I didn't plan on going anywhere.

She nodded her head and slowly her head turned. I felt my body tense as I waited for our eyes to meet. My heart was beating a rhythm like no other inside of my chest and I was terrified, and thrilled, and pained all at the same time.

When her eyes met mine I was overcome with the raw emotions I could see flitting behind the depths of her chocolate pools. The air was still between us and though we weren't touching I could feel the tingles like we had been, in the base of my spine. There was no doubt about the effect this girl had on me. My mind thought back to a conversation Alice and I had once had. A conversation that for some reason, I had never been able to let go of. The one where she had told me she knew who she was going to be with forever. One word in particular was sticking out now. _Sparks._ I felt myself shift closer to Bella and I knew that I had to do something to ease the tension between us before I did something stupid yet again.

"Tell me about him." I whispered and I leaned back, away from her as I realized she did the same.

She smiled sadly, her full lips turning up but only minimally as she mulled something over in her head. "He drove a beat up old suburban. He swore up and down it was vintage because his dad used to drive it. He had blonde hair and really bright blue eyes and a dimple in his chin that only showed when he was smiling."

"Ah..classic looks." I laughed and she did the same, the beautiful melodic sound filling the room around us.

"No, more like baby faced. He always wanted to grow a beard but he couldn't grow facial hair to save his life. I don't think he ever even had stubble..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella yawned widely, cutting her own laugh off, and wiped away the tears in her eyes. It seemed like only minutes had passed as we sat on the bed eating the food I had procured and talking about Mike, but as I looked at the clock on the bedside table I was shocked to see that it was nearly two in the morning.

"It's late." I said quietly and I stood up from the bed, making my way over to the bags I had left on the table in the corner. I pulled out my t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms along with my bag of toiletries and smiled at Bella before slipping into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

As I got myself ready for bed I thought back to the way Bella had talked about Mike, always in past tense, always as a friend. Never once saying the three words I had expected to come tumbling out. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised though. She was only eighteen, and I was nearly twenty-four and had never experienced the one thing I had been looking for. The one thing the rest of my family had already found. But maybe it was just me. Maybe I was never meant to find love like my mother and father had. Maybe Alice was the lucky one of the Cullen children and I was destined to be alone. I sighed and ran a hand through my unruly hair before stepping back out into the hotel room.

The lights were still on but Bella was curled up on her side on the bed, her head resting on her arm as she laid on the bed. If I hadn't seen the old couple at the front desk myself I might be more leery about her laying on the bed but as it was I could see the goosebumps forming on her arms from six feet away.

I tiptoed over to her as I gently rolled the covers out from underneath her and covered her up with them, smoothing them down and tucking them around her before walking to the tacky swan shaped loveseat that sat in the corner of the room. It looked like it might have once been pure white but was now, in it's later days, an off white, cream color. I cringed as I sat down on it and tried not to think about what might or might not have happened on it as I put my bag under my head and laid down on . I slipped my book out of the pocket of my bag and opened up to my book marked page and started reading. I was so intent in the words on the page that I didn't hear the shuffling feet until she was right beside me. She cleared her throat and I looked up, smiling to see her standing there, shifting awkwardly on her feet as she bit on her bottom lip.

I sat up quickly, scared that something might have upset her or might have been wrong. Before I could ask however she sat down beside me and gave me a nudge to stand up.

"You take the bed."

"No." I shook my head.

"I can't sleep knowing you're over here on this...thing. You take the bed." She said adamantly.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

"Don't worry about me." I insisted. "I'm fine. Really, I can sleep practically anywhere."

She narrowed her eyes and set her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back on the couch and shook her head slowly. "No. You take the bed."

I rolled my eyes and put my book away, standing up and stretching my muscles. She was obviously not going to give this up. "If you insist."

I didn't wait for her to get smug as I bent down and lifted her up into my arms. I had expected her to be heavier than she was, but even with the added weight of the baby in her belly I could easily carry her. I swung her around and carefully deposited her on the bed and covered her up again.

"Edward..."

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you'd like to use it." I smirked and I stood back up to go back to my perch on the loveseat.

"Fine." I turned around and smiled lazily at Bella as she glared at me from where she still sat on the bed. "How about a compromise?"

"A compromise?"

"A compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" I asked as my eyes narrowed and I watched her pick up the pillow from behind her and hold it in her arms.

"This is a big bed." She traced a shape on the pillowcase with her finger as she looked down at it. "And despite the fact that I'm huge right now, I'm fairly certain we can both fit."

I didn't say anything as her words sunk in and she looked up at me, worry written in the two little lines that creased between her eyes. My fingers itched to reach out and smooth them away and ask what she was worried about, but I resisted.

"I don't..."

"It's either that or I take the floor."

I rolled my eyes and as if to prove her point she threw the pillow down on the red shag carpet and put her feet down beside it.

"Don't kick me." I finally muttered as I threw my hands up in surrender and marched around to the other side of the bed.

"I won't." I turned to see Bella's face lit up in a brilliant smile of triumph and my heart thumped restlessly against my rib cage.

I flipped the light switch and Bella turned on the lamp beside the bed as I made my way back over to her. She nestled herself down on the bed, fluffing the pillow before finally laying back down on it, a smile still on her lips. I realized as I slid in next to her that I would do anything to keep that smile there where it was. I reached over and turned off the lamp once I was settled in beneath the blankets.

"Bella?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Hmmm?" She replied, her exhaustion from the day already dragging her under.

"Did you love him?" It came out in a hushed whisper and I turned my head to try and see her through the dark in the room. I was surprised to find her already staring at me through her thick lashes.

"I loved him." She answered quietly and quickly. "But I wasn't in love with him."

The room was eerily quiet and I was sure my heartbeat was reverberating through the room, giving me away as I tried to ignore it's calls.

"There's a difference?" I broke through the silence of the room, though my voice was barely discernible.

When she didn't answer at first I assumed she had already fallen asleep, so I rolled my head back over to stare back down at her through the mirror above me. I saw her eyelids flutter and then I heard her answer, barely louder than the beat of a butterfly's wings.

"I'm starting to think there is."

* * *

_**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter so far. I hope everyone else loves it too. So I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter out before November but in case I can't (stupid writer's block) then I thought I'd give you an advance warning that updates will be sparse next month. I'm participating in Nanowrimo and I'm very excited about it. I also have a bet going with one of my dear friends and there is a cake on the line, so I'm determined. You all are welcome to come check it out at Nanowrimo dot org. My username is the same there as it is here.  
Review for a sneak peek my lovelies!  
Besos. **_


	9. Make A Wish

_**A/N: Huge thanks to irritablegrizzlylover for helping me out with this chapter! I owe her tons!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was impossible for me to sleep. Of course, I should be used to this. I hardly ever slept when I should anymore. Usually I got by on whatever cat naps I was able to sneak in during the day. But tonight was different. My mind was working overtime as I ran through everything in my head.

The last conversation I had had with my mother and the words that had come out of her mouth. Harsh, biting, stinging. I thought about Seattle and what might be there for me when I got there. I thought about Mike and I thought about the baby growing inside of me. But most of all, most of all, I thought about Edward.

I had monopolized the conversation earlier, greedily letting him listen to me while I talked about the one person I would never be able to see again. I should have asked him about his self. The only thing I really knew so far was his full name. And what a wonderful name it was. I sighed heavily and rolled my body onto my side, taking in the clear view of Edward.

His hair was messier than it had been the first time I had seen him, probably from the way he seemed to run his hands through it whenever he got nervous. For a brief moment I wondered what it would feel like to run my own fingers through it. To see if it felt as silky and soft as it looked. I shook my head of the ridiculous thought and moved on to the rest of his features. His eyelashes created shadows on his cheekbones and his full lips, still pulled up into the smile, were a natural red color. He was, in every sense of the word, gorgeous. A living Adonis.

I stopped myself right there, I had to. I was laying next to perfection. Plain Jane me who cringed at the thought of using makeup or wearing high heels. The girl whose motto was simple: "The less you look in the mirror, the better you'll feel about yourself." I stuck true to it as well, and yet here I was, lusting after someone I would obviously never be able to have. And if my lack of beauty weren't enough, well…the child I would soon bear forth would be.

I ignored the way my heart seemed to ache as I rolled ungracefully off of the bed and padded over to the heavily curtained window, pulling it back as I rested my forehead against the cold window pane. The snow had stopped, the yellow glow of the street lamps from above was casting shadows across the layers that covered the ground. I could see lights in the distance and just make out the distant hum of what I could only assume would be snow plows.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking…" His voice, though whispering, was loud in the quiet of the room, yet comforting.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." I could feel him behind me and his hand pushed the curtain away from my head as he joined me at the window.

His breath was warm on my neck and it sent tingles up and down my spine, making me shiver slightly.

"You should go back to bed and get under the blankets."

"I'm not cold." I protested though the way his breath fanned across my cheek made goosebumps rise on the flesh, contradicting my statement.

A low chuckle escaped him and I turned around to face him, trying not to get lost in his gaze as his green orbs bore into me.

"Hold still." His voice was barely a whisper as his hand reached up tentatively, his long fingers reaching toward my face.

When they connected, I felt that same tingly feeling. The one that made my heart thunder and my palms sweat. It felt like fire in my skin, without the burn. Like turning my bones to Jell-O and my knees quake. It was thrilling and wonderful and frightening.

The tips of his fingers were velvety smooth and gentle as he gently brushed his fingers beneath my left eye and then held his finger up to show me something in the moonlight shining through the window beside us.

"Make a wish." He whispered when I saw it was one of my eyelashes stuck to his finger.

I closed my eyes tightly as I thought of the one thing I wanted and blew as hard as I could against Edward's finger and then opening my eyes quickly to see if it was gone. It was.

"What did you wish for?" He asked quietly when I looked up to him, smiling.

"I can't tell you." I said, matching his quiet tone. "Then it won't come true."

"That's just a silly superstition." He smiled as he leaned in toward me and I felt myself returning both favors as we stared into each other's eyes.

Edward's hand came up again, gently pushing my hair back from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear.

"Bella…"

"Mmhmm?" I hummed as I leaned into his touch. His hand lingered on my cheek and I closed my eyes at the way my skin was alight where his hand met my face.

He didn't say anything else as his soft, full lips found mine and his fingers entwined in my hair, gently pulling me to him. I forgot how to breathe and my vision was interrupted with bright white spots as the kiss intensified. Our lips moved together and I grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to get myself closer to the warmth that seemed to emanate from around him. The same warmth that spread through me at his touch.

His lips were soft as suede and velvety against mine, lingering, clinging, begging. Suddenly, his lips left mine and he backed away from me, bumping into the loveseat that sat in the corner.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and before I could say anything else he was across the room and out the door.

I stood frozen where I was, not sure what to do. My heart yearned to go after him, to tell him there was nothing to apologize for. To tell him I wanted that kiss more than he could ever imagine possible. But another, smaller, probably more logical, part of me, knew why he had left. Because it was just as I had known it would be. It was a mistake.

Mindlessly I pulled myself over to the bed and dragged my body on top of it. Curling my knees up as far as I could, I leaned back against the velvety, plush headboard.

My heart ached inside of my chest, my lungs tried to absorb whatever oxygen they could, and my body protested my solitude as agonizing pain seared through me. The minutes ticked slowly by, and still, I was alone.

Despite my best efforts, my eyelids began to close, robbing me of my patience and my will. Finally, I could keep my ten ton eyelids open no more and I surrendered over to the battle raging inside of me and let sleep overtake me.

_"You can't do this Isabella." My mom was adamant as she paced around my room. "You can't just throw everything away like this. It will ruin your life."_

_In that moment I wanted nothing more than to sink down into my comforter and disappear. I knew this would be hard. Telling her, after what happened to her after all, I knew this would tear her apart. She had hated Mike as it was and never understood how I could stand him. 'Vile' had been her choice word._

_"Mom." I said meekly, pleadingly. "Please, don't."_

_"I won't let you go through with this."_

_"You can't stop me." My voice trembled as I stared at Renee. It was the first time she had ever truly acted like a mother. The first time she had put her foot down and her fickle, flighty, frivolous persona all but disappeared._

_"Like hell I can't. You aren't eighteen yet..." I froze on my bed. She was serious. I could tell by the tone of her voice, her posture, the look on her face. She was determined, and she was planning._

_In all honesty, I hadn't expected this. I had thought she would blow up and kick me out. Or maybe disown me. But trying to control me?_

_"Mom…" My lip trembled and I fought hard against the tears that were clouding my vision._

_"Bella, honey, you have to understand. This isn't a game."_

_"I know that."_

_"I don't think you do." She sighed heavily and planted herself beside me. "It will ruin your life. And what about Phil and me? And what would your…"_

_"Stop." I pleaded as the tears fell from my eyes._

I woke with a start when I heard the door to the room open. The heavy curtains were still drawn and the room was dark but for the glow of the alarm clock beside me that read ten o'clock.

Edward stood in the doorway, his head down, looking at the floor beneath his feet.

_Look at me_, I pleaded in my mind. Begging him to make eye contact with me. I needed that reassurance, that it wasn't a mistake.

"The uh…" He cleared his throat and his long, elegant fingers ran through his hair again. "The roads are clear and the bus is leaving in thirty."

"Okay." _Please, look at me._

"I'll just leave you to get ready then." And with that he turned and left again. My heart sunk and my body ached and I felt the tears pool in my eyes as I stared at the door, unmoving, unblinking.

I waited another fifteen minutes, my chest burning with each second that passed on the clock.

Finally, when I could stand it no longer I swiped at my eyes with the back of my hand and lifted myself away from the headboard with a great lurch.

The baby protested and I winced as pain radiated from the front of my bump to the small of my back. It was then that my world came back into focus. I wasn't going to do this. I wouldn't do this. I couldn't. I wasn't going to put myself through this.

I heaved a sigh and slid off the bed. If Edward didn't want me, that was fine. I would get over it. And that was what I was determined to do.

I waddled over to the table where my bags were laid and started rummaging around inside of them, looking for my toothbrush and hairbrush. It was then that I heard my phone vibrating again. I heaved a sigh as I pulled it out to hit the button again. Renee had been calling me nonstop for the past six days. I stopped when the number on the front of my phone caught my attention. It wasn't my mom…

I cursed as I threw the phone back in my bag and stalked into the bathroom. She had gone and done the one thing I had made her swear she wouldn't do. The one and only thing I needed from her. She had called him. The one person who could and would make me come back. The one person who knew me better than anyone else. And Lord only knows what he would do now.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo, so sorry. Again. I hate it when I do that. NaNoWriMo starts on Saturday but I think I'm going to keep writing all of my stories and post when I can. Review for a sneak peek!  
Besos.**_


	10. I Was Terrified

_**A/N: My computer died...again. Thus I am forced to work on my work computer until I can get a new computer soon. I had the sneak peeks ready to go but then I decided to post it instead of making you all wait. I really hope you don't mind. This story is winding down fast, so look out for my other story that will be posted soon! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

The tension in the air was almost palpable as I walked Bella towards the bus that sat idling in the hotel parking lot. I could feel the ache deep down in my bones from the way she kept moving farther and farther away from me. She had fought tooth and nail with me about carrying her luggage and though I had won and ended up carrying hers and mine, it still didn't feel like enough. I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to touch her and feel her beneath my fingertips. To relish in that electrifying feeling she would no doubt illicit from somewhere deep inside of me. I wanted to run my fingers through her soft, mahogany hair and feel her plump lips on mine. I stopped my thoughts abruptly, knowing that I had two options. One, I could act on my feelings again and risk hurting her more than she already had been with my insensitivity and crassness. Or two, I could think of other things and keep the thoughts of Bella's skin on mine at bay and pretend that her presence didn't have a profound affect on me.

I had thought about my options all night. Weighing the pros and cons of what I would undoubtedly have to do. The former would more than likely, hurt her. The latter hurt me, and only me. I chose option number two.

I watched her carefully as we reached the bus, making sure to stay alert and on my toes lest she fall down on the snow swept sidewalks. And though she stumbled a couple of times her feet stayed firmly planted. For which I was thankful. I had a feeling that as soon as our skin came in contact I would once again lose any sense of right and wrong and completely violate the agreement I had made with myself.

Bella's silence however, was cutting me deeply. As was the way she continued to ignore me. She had pulled her hair around her shoulder, hiding her face from view and her eyes never strayed from her feet or our insipid surroundings as we walked. She hadn't said a word when I had returned to change my own clothes and only spoke to me when I insisted on carrying her bags. Something she had demanded she do herself. As soon as she had realized I was stubborn enough to carry her and our bags at the same time she had relented, only to fall back into her quietude.

We had just reached the bus, the long line of passengers were scurrying to make their way into the warmed bus and out of the frigid December weather. It was as that thought crossed my mind that Bella shivered violently from in front of me. I looked down at the bags at my feet to see my leather jacket discarded on top of them. I rolled my eyes and picked it up, slinging it around her shoulders and holding on tightly, knowing she would push it off if given the chance.

"Please Bella..." I whispered close to her ear and I felt her tremble beneath my hands.

She didn't respond but she didn't argue either so I took that as a concession and slowly removed my hands from her shoulders and my jacket.

We were the last ones to board the bus and I heard Bella groan quietly when she realized that the only two seats were in the very back of the bus, and they were together. We passed everyone as we made our way to the seats, Lauren's cold blue gaze was burning into us as we passed and I had to fight the almost uncontrollable urge to shield Bella from it.

Reminding myself that it wasn't my job. That it_ couldn't __**be**__ my job_, I sunk down into the seat next to her and rested my head against the headrest, settling myself in for a long ride.

Bella continued her vow of reticence as the bus lurched forward, crossing state lines and blurring the lines of trees and grass. Town after town passed and every time I would garner the courage to open my mouth and just _say_ something, anything, I would lose it as soon as my lips would part.

So I gave up trying and instead focused on the window across the aisle from me, past the old couple with gray hair who held hands while they slept. To the old farmhouses we passed somewhere in Kansas. The fields of corn and the gentle rolling hills. I let my attention be kept by them so that my mind wouldn't wander to the woman beside me.

I had been doing good too, until I heard it. The faintest of murmurs, the small weak, intake of breath. I turned my head to see Bella shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes still closed from the deep sleep she had succumbed to hours before. There was a little crease on her brow and I resisted the urge to reach out and smooth it out with my fingertip. It was as I was watching her, not sure whether I had heard right, that she said it again. A little louder than last time, but still not loud enough for me to distinguish between whether I was actually hearing her or just hearing what I wished I would hear.

Before I could ponder too long her body shifted in the small seat and her hand probed around on the armrest, searching. "Edward."

This time my breath caught in my throat, because though it was still a whisper it was more discernible than the last two times and I was sure she was saying my name. Searching for me.

"Edward...Edward please." Her voice was growing louder, more incessant and I started to panic.

There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her body began to move more and more in the tiny seat. My hands fluttered uselessly above her tiny frame. I was completely out of my element, inept, and I had no idea what to do to ease her discomfort. So I did the one thing I could do. I grabbed hold of her hand.

Her grip was tight despite her unconsciousness, but she seemed to relax with my touch. Her body stopped jerking around in the small seat and her face loosened from it's intense expression though I could still see the tiny fold between her eyes.

And oddly enough, with her touch, I began to feel better. The dull ache that I hadn't even noticed was present slowly began to recede and the light pressure that had been present in my chest for four years now was suddenly gone. It was like I could breathe again and all because I held her small delicate fingers in my hand.

I don't know how long I sat like that, holding her hand. The bus stopped a few times, but mostly kept moving, trying to make up the time we had lost on our delay. It was at one of those sparse gas stations where we stopped that I saw the date in the window. December 24th.

I knew my family was probably having a conniption about my absence from the annual family dinner but I didn't care. At the moment, there was nowhere else I would rather be. Even if it was only for a few more hours.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The smoke was thick and dense and it hurt my lungs to breathe. I looked around me, searching wildly for the one person I needed. The one person I couldn't see. _

_She had been right beside me. Her hand was clasped in mine. She should have been here. Where was she? I curled my fingers and tried to move my fingers around her hand, but I couldn't find her. She wasn't here. _

_The pain however was. The searing, burning, ripping pain that radiated from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers with any slight movement. _

"_Hold on son, we'll get you out of here." I turned my head again, to the opposite side and saw a firefighter, his yellow suit glowing in the black haze that was beginning to smother me. _

"_Edward..." I felt my blood drain cold as I heard her weak voice coming from somewhere near me. But I couldn't see her. "Edward, you're going to be okay." _

"_Where..." I rasped but I couldn't continue as a fit of coughs overtook my lungs and my eyes started watering as I clung desperately to the little bit of oxygen that I could still feel inside of me. _

"_Oh my god. We've got another one." The same firefighter was back. He pushed an oxygen mask against my face as another set of hands put something hard and cold around my neck. A brace, my mind told me as the rest of me tried to catch up to everything that had happened. _

_We were going home. We were flying and everything was alright...until it wasn't. _

"_You're...going...to...be..." My eyes wobbled around in my head, seeking her face. "okay." _

My eyes shot open. It had been years since I had had a dream like that. I had gone through years of therapy, trying to keep the memories of that day at bay.

"Edward..." Bella's voice was in my ear and I put my head in my hands as I leaned forward, trying to rid my mind of the memories that were rushing back to me. "Edward..."

I looked up then, noticing the different pitch in her voice. Her brown eyes were wide and her lips were set into a deep frown. Her hands were on top of her stomach and there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, turning in my seat to pull her hands into mine. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, so hard that I could see the pink turning white from the pressure her teeth were exerting on it.

"It hurts." She finally breathed and I saw her body visibly relax a bit.

_Shit. _"Bella, where does it hurt?"

"My back...my pelvis..." She breathed.

A piece of her hair moved into her face and I reached up to push it back behind her ear. "How long has it been hurting?"

The tears fell down her cheeks again and she used her pointer finger to wipe them away before looking up at me.

"Since last night... when you left." Her lower lip trembled and the tears fell hard and fast down her face. "You don't think I'm in labor... It's too early."

"Shhh...Bella, I know." I soothed her as I pulled her into my arms with one hand and dug my cell phone out with my other.

I pressed the speed dial on my phone marked 'dad' and prayed that he would answer, cursing when it went straight to voicemail.

I was tempted to just put the phone away and yell for the bus driver to pull over or but we were in the middle of nowhere and snow was falling, already covering the ground. Swallowing back my pride I dialed Alice's number and held my breath.

"Edward, where are..."

"Not now Al. I need to talk to Jasper. Now."

"Jasper?" She asked uneasily.

"Yes, Jasper, your fiance, the doctor. Now please." She must have heard the urgency in my voice because I heard her move the phone away from her mouth as she spoke softly. The rustling sound of the phone being shifted was loud before I heard a soft breath on the other side.

"Edward?" He asked in what sounded like disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you... I'm on the bus and a woman here is six months pregnant. She's experiencing pain in her abdomen and back and please tell me she isn't going into early labor." I breathed out in a rush.

"Okay, first calm down. You say she's six months along?"

"Give or take a few days." I pushed the hair out of Bella's face as she looked up at me.

"Alright, I need you to listen closely to me. First I need you to place a firm hand on her stomach. Can you do that?" I mumbled a quick yes as I positioned the phone on my collarbone and held it down with my ear, pushing Bella gently back as I rested a hand on her stomach. "Can you feel the heartbeat?"

I pushed around a bit before I located the rhythmic _drum drum drum. _"Yes."

"Good. Now, I need you to count them until I tell you to stop."

I did as he said and quickly rattled off the number to him, waiting as he counted it out to himself and then sighed. "Edward, when was the last time she used the restroom?"

"I...I don't know."

"Let me speak with her please."

I contemplated for a moment before passing my phone to Bella and biting down on the tip of my thumb as I watched her converse with my future brother-in-law.

"Thank you." She finally said quietly and handed the phone back to me, before motioning for me to move. I did as she asked and watched as she walked into the bathroom right next to us and closed the door behind her.

"Edward?" I looked down at the phone still grasped tightly in my hand before I realized Jasper was still on it.

"Yeah sorry. I'm here, is she okay?"

"I think so. With what she told me it sounds more like Braxton-Hicks than real labor. They're often brought on by stress or sometimes even a full bladder. So far she says the contractions are sporadic and not that bad. But you need to watch her and call me if anything changes." I almost smiled at how quickly Jasper could go into "doctor mode."

"I will. Thank you Jasper."

"That's what I'm here for...and Edward..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

Bella returned shortly after I hung up, a sheepish smile on her face as she slid back in the seat beside me and rested her head back against the headrest as I had done earlier.

"I feel so stupid." She laughed humorlessly.

"Don't. It's perfectly normal to get scared..." I assured her. "I was terrified."

"Why?"

"Because..." I looked down to where my hands laid in my lap as I thought about how to phrase this next.

What do you say to someone you met three days ago? The same someone who makes you feel more alive than you ever have before, and takes down every single wall you had carefully constructed around you. What do you say when you've gone and done the one thing you've promised yourself you would never let yourself do ever again?

"Edward?" She asked hesitantly just as the bus rolled to a stop, making us lean forward slightly before hitting the seats behind us again.

_Because I'm in love with you. _"Because... I don't know how to deliver a baby."

* * *

_**A/N: I don't even want to know what my family doctor thought when I called him up at home to ask him what Braxton-Hicks contractions were like and how to distinguish between false and true labor. That will be a fun conversation with mom later...  
Besos. **_


	11. Love Is Fear

_**A/N: Before I go into my usual Authors note, I just wanted to say, I don't mind people telling me that they don't really feel the story I'm writing. I don't mind people pointing out mistakes or even saying they hate the whole plot. Because after everything is said and done, I know that I wrote what I wrote for me. Sure hearing you guys say you love it is awesome, but nothing can compare to the accomplishment I feel after I've finished something that was festering in my brain for sometimes months. I know I'm not the greatest writer, by no means am I anything close to the people I look up to and admire for publishing the stories that sit on my shelves. But I do this for me. To be able to say that I did it. So please, remember that when you're reviewing. And keep in mind that writing three paragraphs of why you hate this story is a waste of your time, and your time alone because as soon as I read "no offense but..." I stop reading.  
Alright, on to happier things... ****  
Sorry for the wait. Thanks so much to irritablegrizzlylover. Whom I love and is the only person I would even consider sharing Emmett with.I wasn't too big on this chapter. Inspiration is getting tough to come by. Especially when you're writing around a bunch of two and three year olds because your computer hates you. But I really hope you guys all like this. Let me know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was an idiot. A complete and total idiot. Not only had I made a complete fool out of myself when I thought I was going into labor, but I had gotten my hopes up…again. Thinking that maybe, just maybe that kiss hadn't been a mistake. Maybe he had meant to do it. Maybe he had wanted it.

I purposefully waited until the last possible minute to board the bus for the last part of our trip. I didn't want to end up confessing my undying devotion to the copper headed beauty that was out of my league. And I didn't want to end up falling harder than I already had.

I got a few glares from the other passengers as I waddled toward the back of the bus to return to my seat. Edward was already sitting, staring out the window at the light snow flurries that had begun to fall from the sky. I slipped my arms out of his jacket and sat it down between the seats before settling myself down and closing my eyes.

"I can't fly."

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me, his green orbs seeing right through me. I was sure my face showed my confusion as I stared at him, but he kept going anyway, his eyes never leaving mine for more than a few seconds as he pressed forward.

He took a deep breath and ran his long fingers through his hair. "When I was eighteen I was engaged. Her name was Tanya and I was in love. She meant everything to me. We had grown up together and she was my best friend. When I went to Dartmouth, she went to Dartmouth. It was never a question as to whether we would get married or not. I guess I just thought that because we were each other's firsts, we should be each other's lasts. I asked her to marry me after our first semester of college. She said yes and we went home to tell our parents…" He swallowed thickly and turned his eyes away from mine to look down at the jacket I had set between us. "Our plane hit some turbulence before we got to SEATAC. Before I know it the oxygen masks come down and we're losing altitude. Tanya died that day before they could even get her out of the plane. I used to feel so guilty about it Bella. So guilty, that I pushed everyone away who wasn't family. My best friend and I had a fall out and until a few months ago, I hadn't spoken to him at all. He's marrying my sister, and I didn't even know until she called asking if I had gotten the invitation."

"Edward…" I whispered and I felt tears trickling down my face.

"I've put it behind me for the most part. I realized a lot of things after it happened. And some it took me a little longer." He shook his head. "I still can't step foot on a plane anymore without freaking out. It's like my throat closes up and I can't breathe properly or form coherent thoughts. My palms get sweaty, my stomach turns over, and my bones just turn to mush. So…I didn't fly to Alice's wedding because I was terrified of getting on that plane. But Bella, I'm experiencing those same symptoms right now."

"What are you…"

"When I look at you, it's like a giant fire has erupted in my chest and it makes my heart beat so erratically that it's not healthy, I can't think straight enough to form a coherent enough thought and actually seem mildly intelligent. My palms get sweaty, my stomach turns over, and my bones turn to mush. Love is fear Bella, and until you embrace that fear, you'll never know what it really is. As much as I loved Tanya and hate that she never got to experience this…this feeling. I know that I wasn't in love with her now. Because Bella, you're all I can think about. You make me feel alive and for the first time ever, I want to let someone in. I…Bella I love you. As absurd as that sounds. I love you."

He took a few deep breaths and I let go of the one I had been holding in my lungs, not even noticing it.

I was speechless. It was the first time ever that I had no idea what to say. I was aware of some kind of commotion going on around me but I was too absorbed in my own world, in my own protective little bubble that I couldn't pay attention to whatever was going on. It seemed like forever that Edward and I sat there, staring at each other. He was waiting for me to say something and I was desperately trying to figure things out.

"Bella." I was pulled out of my thoughts by the booming voice echoing throughout the front of the bus. I turned my head reluctantly to look and see that the bus was empty and we were the last two on board. And then I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared up at his huge frame as he slowly made his way toward me.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You wouldn't answer your phone calls and listen to reason, so I'm here to get my little sister."

"I told Renee not to tell you." I cursed and I clenched my jaw as my big brother bent down to pick up all of my bags and sling them over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I would have figured it out soon enough when I showed up for Christmas dinner and you weren't anywhere to be found squirt." His tone wasn't mad or accusatory but I could see the seething beneath the surface of his deep brown eyes as he pulled me up by my arm and nudged me toward the front of the bus.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked once he had literally carried me down from the bus steps and lead me to a rental car parked in front of the bus station.

"Because you're eighteen, you're my little sister…"

"And I'm pregnant." I argued as he threw my bags into the backseat and opened up the passenger door.

"Yeah squirt, I can see that."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"Really? Because you're acting like one. Running away Isabella? Why? Because mommy didn't want you to give birth and give up your future?"

"Bella?" Both my brother and I turned to see Edward standing there, his hands in his pockets as he glared at my overbearing protector.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"I'm Emmett McCarty, and I'm Bella's older brother."

"Half brother." I corrected him and I yanked myself away from his grip. "And you have no right to tell me what to do."

"We'll talk about this at the hotel. Get in the car." Emmett commanded.

I crossed my arms defiantly and shook my head. "No."

"Isabella Marie Swan." He growled. "Get. In. The. Damn. Car. Before I put you in it."

I glanced quickly between Emmett and Edward. I had no doubt that Emmett would put me in the car and strap me in if that's what it took, but I had to tell Edward…

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said and before I could stop him he had disappeared into the bustling crowd on the sidewalk around us.

**XxxxX**

I was pouting, and I knew how childish it was, but I was secretly hoping that Emmett would fall prone to his bouts of brotherly love and set me free like when I was younger and he would get me out of trouble. But as I watched him shaving in the mirror, I could tell that he wasn't going to.

I spent the rest of the night watching television, watching Emmett watch me and eating everything room service brought while he was in the shower, just to piss him off. By the time midnight rolled around and Emmett was still wide awake, I gave up and crawled underneath the covers, turning off the bedside lamp and resting my body into the pillows.

I tried to sleep, I really did. But every time I would reach the cusp of slumber my mind would replay Edward's words from this morning. "I love you."

It had been a shock. Not because I didn't feel it too, because I knew I did. I could feel it in every inch of me. No, it had been a shock because his words had affected me "Love is fear."

It was the same thing that kept me from saying it back to him. My brain was shouting at me, telling me how stupid it would be to reciprocate his feelings. We had only known each other three days. I knew nothing about him. But my heart, my heart was a different story. It was burning and yearning to get back to him. To feel his fingers around mine and feel the sparks he sent radiating from the top of my skull to the tips of my toes.

I wanted that. And apparently my baby did too, because anytime I thought of him it was like I was suddenly housing a Riverdance show instead of a sixth month old fetus. His voice did things not only to me, but to my unborn child as well. That had to mean something right?

I stayed awake for what felt like forever, listening to Emmett's rhythmic breathing, not daring to get up and set off the Emmett booby trap. I could sleep through a tornado while Emmett…well he couldn't sleep if there was a pea under his mattress.

I finally gave up trying to dream up ways of sneaking out of the room when my eyelids felt like they weighed ten tons. I resigned myself to the fact that tomorrow Emmett would wake me up and make me talk about this. About me. About the baby. And then we would go home in his rental car and face my mom again.

Suddenly, I couldn't help it anymore and the tears flowed hard and fast down my cheeks. These weren't the kind of tears I was used to. They weren't the hot, angry tears that so often cascaded down my cheeks. No, these tears were the tears of heartbreak, of failure, of guilt.

I didn't know how to make them stop as I pulled the pillow out from behind my head and pressed it gently over my face, trying to muffle the sobs emanating from deep in my chest.

"Bella…Bells…shhh…" Emmett pulled the pillow out of my hands and pushed the hair out of my face as he used his thumbs to brush away the tears. "I'm here…"

"That's the problem." I moaned and I felt more than heard, him chuckle against me.

"Look, I know you don't want to come home. But Bella, I'm not going to let my baby sister go through this alone. I'm here for you. And whether you want to believe it, Renee is too. And Phil."

I took a deep breath, trying to force the words out. "Mike's…Mike's parents don't think this baby is his. They told anyone who would listen that I was…well that I was less than honorable."

Emmett's face changed drastically in little time, his eyes burning as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. I could tell he was trying really hard to think before he spoke. Something he didn't do very often.

"So because those idiots are trying to make you wear a scarlet letter, you think you have to run away?"

"No one wants me." I whispered as I held back the sobs that threatened to start again.

"That's bullshit Bella."

"Is it? Because mom and Phil couldn't look at me without getting that look in their eyes."

"I want you Bella. You're my baby sister. I'll always want you."

"I know that. But…I had to listen to people talk behind my back about what kind of girl I was. I had to endure the looks and the whispers any time I went out. Emmett, I can't live like that. I won't live like that. And I won't make my baby live like that either."

Emmett stared at me for a while, his eyes piercing through me as he looked for something. Finally, when it felt like I couldn't bear the scrutiny of his gaze any longer, he nodded his head and pulled me into his arms.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked and I smiled.

"First…I want to sleep. And then…I have something I need to do."

* * *

_**A/N: Review for a sneak peek. **_


	12. Fell In Love On The Backseat Of A Bus

_**A/N: Holy crow! I thought my eyes were going to bug out of my skull when I saw the number of reviews on the last chapter. You guys really know how to make a girl feel good about herself. So thank you so much for that.  
My fanfiction wasn't letting me reply to some of your reviews. So I decided to post this two days early instead. If you asked a question in your review I'll probably PM you with an answer-if I have one- and hopefully this site will stop acting dumb.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

****Edward POV**_

I fought the urge to punch something as I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling above me. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since I had left Bella there on the curb with her brother, telling myself it was for the best, and already I was kicking myself for that decision. I should have told her more, I should have waited, I shouldn't have just blurted out that I loved her. Hell, was it even love? I couldn't be for sure, what I could be sure of was that I was a complete and total wreck. I couldn't concentrate on anything as I was laying here on my bed, on top of the blankets, with my shades drawn. The lights were off completely, the only thing illuminating my room was the dim glow from the numbers on my digital alarm clock.

I had been avoiding my family since the moment I walked in the door, citing some lame excuse about how worn out I was from the long ride here before barricading myself in my room and collapsing into a heap on my bed, fully clothed.

I ignored the people who kept calling on me, as my mom came to beg me to join the family in the den to open Christmas presents and when my dad came to find out why I was avoiding them. I knew this could only continue for so long, but at the moment I wished I would never have to leave my bed ever again.

Another quick and quiet rap on the door brought me from my wallowing and I sighed as I moved my arm around to cover my eyes.

"I'm sleeping." I said hoarsely, surprised that my normally cool, crisp sounding voice was betraying my feelings.

There wasn't an answer as I turned on my side to face the wall of covered windows that sat opposite my bed, desperate for a change of scenery. Another series of knocks sounded again and I resisted the urge to throw a pillow at the door as I groaned and grunted.

"Sleeping."

"Liar." I rolled my eyes and slid off of the bed, letting my bare feet touch the cold wood beneath me as I made my way over to the door.

"Hey Alice." I muttered as I opened the door just a crack and peeked down at my five foot nothing baby sister.

"Hey to yourself." She growled as her tiny foot collided with the door and pushed it from my grasp.

She waltzed in without another word and threw herself down on my bed, crossing her legs at the ankles and laying her head against my mountain of pillows.

"What?" I barked as she smiled smugly up at me from her perch.

"Why are you hiding up here?" She demanded quietly.

"I'm not hiding." I tried to control the volume of my voice but I knew I was doing poorly when I saw Alice flinch and her smile faltered for an instant. "I'm just tired from..."

"From your trip." She finished and then she sat up, reaching over to turn on the lamp beside my bed before pulling her legs up against her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Just tell me this Edward, what is her name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What. Is. Her. Name?" She repeated slowly as though talking to a child or an untrained puppy.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, staring at the picture that hung on the wall beside my closet. It was me and Tanya and Jasper when he was still dating that blonde girl. We were all wearing scarves as we stood in front of the ice rink and Alice snapped a picture, immortalizing us forever in that carefree, lighthearted moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I decided lying was the easiest way out of this and I made sure not to make eye contact. Apparently it wasn't enough.

"Edward, don't lie to me. I can see it from a mile away. Please, just...tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." I insisted, though I knew it was pointless. I never kept secrets from Alice, just like she never kept secrets from me. It was the one thing I relied on with her. The one thing that kept us so close.

"Of course there is." She demanded forcefully. "What's her name, where'd you meet her, and more importantly, why am I going to have to kick her ass?"

"She didn't do anything." I blurted out without thinking. I cursed as I realized my mistake and held my head in my hands while trying to will Alice out of the room.

"_Ah ha_. I knew it. And obviously she did _something_ or you wouldn't be acting like a hermit on your first visit home in over four years."

The moment the words had left her mouth, the look on her face changed and I felt a stab of guilt in my heart. The last time I had seen my sister she was in her last year of high school and was madly in love with the greasy haired boy with baggy pants and a horrible complexion who took her to prom.

I turned my head to look at her. Clearly I had missed something. Somehow, some time, while I was off trying to rid myself of the people who reminded me of all that I had lost, I had missed this. I had missed my sister growing up. I had missed my father's first gray hair and my mom's first laugh line. I had missed the smiles and the tears and joys and the fears. I had missed it all and I had no one to blame but myself.

"Her name is Bella." I said and I looked up to see that Alice's interest was piqued. I could read it clearly in her gold flecked green eyes as she moved to sit right beside me on the bed. "I met her three days ago."

"Three days?" I stopped to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, continue."

"She's just...I don't know what it is Al. Do you know when we had that talk about sparks and how once you find that person you're supposed to be with it will be like nothing else matters anymore. Your heart will be so full that you won't remember the times it was broken. She makes my heart so full that it feels like it's going to spontaneously combust inside of me. And it's not a bad feeling."

"Then why are you so torn up about it? This is good Edward. Tanya's been gone five years. You deserve to be happy too. She would want that."

"That's just the thing. I told her. I told her that I loved her and she didn't say anything back...she just...left."

Alice laughed, her beautiful, whimsical musical laugh that I hadn't realized I missed so much and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry. I don't mean to laugh. But Edward you just met her..."

"So I shouldn't have told her? I should have just let her leave and not said anything? How would that have helped Alice?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Not at all." She sighed, exasperated and pulled her legs up to curl her pink socked feet underneath her. "Edward, after you left, it killed me. And don't get all emo depressed and guilty on me here, just listen."

She waited and I nodded my head, not knowing where she was taking this story. Or even if I wanted to go there.

"You were my best friend. The only person I could really talk to. And when you left it was like...losing a part of me. You're not just my big brother, you're my lifeline. But you were Jasper's too. Neither of us had anyone to talk to. We were both so messed up and hurt and just angry. So when Mom invited him over for dinner I realized that I wasn't alone. That other people hurt too. And five days later I told him I loved him."

"You what?" I chuckled as I watched a little pink tinge color her cheeks.

"Yeah, and he freaked out. He didn't call me for days and then when he did it was always forced conversation on his part. Awkward. So I stopped talking to him." She shrugged her shoulders and played with a loose string on my comforter. "Not even three days later he was here at the house asking to see me. Because he realized that he loved me too and the reason he freaked out when I actually said it, wasn't because he didn't love me, but because he was scared I would end up leaving him."

"Like I had."

"Hey, this isn't about you." Alice snapped but then laughed when she heard the absurdity of her own words. "Edward, maybe she didn't say anything, because she loved you too. Maybe she was scared."

"Love is Fear." I repeated the words I had absentmindedly voiced earlier when I sat next to Bella, watching her face, taking in every detail of her. Memorizing her.

"Exactly. But you also have to embrace that fear, and the feelings that come with it. Because otherwise, you'll miss out on all the great things that come with it."

I smiled down at my little sister. "When did you get so wise?"

"When I started watching Oprah." She giggled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I really am sorry."

"I know you are. So, what are you going to do about this girl. Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm not really sure."

"Ugh." Alice groaned, falling backwards on the bed and throwing her hands up in the air. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

I laughed as I pulled her into me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head, avoiding the spikes of her hair. "And what do you suggest I do oh great Alice?"

"Go find her you moron." She giggled as she pushed me off of her and slid to the floor. "But first get your butt downstairs and open your presents. Mom is dying to see you and I'm sure she'll just die to know you fell in love on a bus."

"Alice..." I warned but it was too late, she was already flitting toward the door, a smile on her lips as she prepared to do exactly what she threatened to.

She stopped halfway though, turning to face me and her face was serious. Her green eyes deep with sincerity as her hand rested on the door knob behind her.

"I just wanted to say thanks too."

"For what?" I asked, perplexed.

"I know why you did it now. You had to save yourself. You couldn't be here and be a doctor like dad wanted you to be and you couldn't live with the reminders of everything you didn't have anymore. I didn't get it then, but I get it now.

"And I realized that if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have opened up to Jasper like I did. I wouldn't have stopped seeing him as my older brothers best friend and I would have missed this." She played with the engagement ring on her finger and the giddy, joyous smile returned to her face. "So, even though I missed you like crazy. And I hated every second you were gone...I can't say that I wished you would have stayed. Not really."

"Gee thanks." I teased as I stood up and walked over to her, once again wrapping her up in my arms and holding on to her.

Though she didn't know it yet, and she might not ever, she was the reason I was where I was now. Hopelessly in love with someone I had met three days before. Someone who was pregnant with someone else's baby and someone who I knew if I never saw again, I would never be whole.

"You know what I mean." She laughed, pulling away to stand on my toes and kiss my cheek.

"I do." I conceded and let her go to walk out the door with me close on her heels. "Oh, and by the way, best friend or not, I'll still kill Jasper if he hurts you."

"You do that." I heard her call over her shoulder as she pranced away. "But I'm still telling mom."

I smirked as I took off after her, first I was going to have Christmas with my family. Then I was going to go find Bella and this time, I wasn't going anywhere until I talked to her.

* * *

_**A/N: I have another story going called "To Love Again" and if I had to choose it would definitely be my favorite out of anything I've ever written apart from "attack of the dust bunnies" in third grade. Please check it out, especially if you love Jasper and Alice, and let me know what you think! And of course, review for a sneak peek of this lovely piece of...work. **_


	13. Don't Let Go

_**A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I still haven't gotten over my writer's block on this story completely but I worked hard on this chapter for you guys. I really hope you enjoy it and maybe check out my other stories. I have an Alice/Jasper fic going called "To Love Again" if you love Jalice (who doesn't?) then you should go check it out, I think you'll enjoy it. And I might have another Edward and Bella story coming soon so watch out for it. I'm having a contest of sorts and if you're desperate for the ending of this story you might want to check it out just read my authors note at the bottom! Happy Reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with the Cullen men. But at least I admit it. **_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"Tell me again what we're doing." Emmett asked over the top of his newspaper.

We were sitting across from each other in the local café, poring over the stack of newspapers we had scored every convenience store within a fifteen block radius for until our arms could carry no more.

"The name Cullen; I know that his little sister is getting married on New Year's eve and that it's going to be pretty extravagant."

"How would you spell that?" My brother asked around a mouthful of toast. I rolled my eyes before going back to scanning the wedding and engagement announcements for anything that might be related to him.

"Like it sounds Emmett." I mumbled when I saw he was still looking at me expectantly. He nodded his head and then turned his eyes to watch our waitress approach our table with yet another round of coffee for Emmett and my preferred chocolate milk.

Her smile was absolutely radiant as she set them down and Emmett smiled back, using his dimples –or as I liked to call them his 'lady catchers'- to his full advantage.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked sweetly, her eyes never leaving my brothers face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before my eyes caught the letter 'C' and 'U' next to each other. I sighed heavily when I realized it was the name 'Cumber'. This was beginning to seem like wasted effort. Maybe I was destined to never find him again. Maybe this was my punishment for being so stupid in my life. Maybe my fate had already been predetermined and I was meant to be alone with my baby for the rest of my life. What's that saying, Que Sera Sera right?

"No thank you." Emmett said, ignoring the way I had thrown the newspaper down on the table in an act of puerile outrage. "Unless of course you can help us find one out of fifty thousand or so weddings that seem to be happening this week."

"Hmm…are you guys wedding crashers or something?" She asked and Emmett let out a booming laugh. I was surprised she didn't jump out of her skin.

"I wish. I loved that movie." He chuckled and then took a drink of his coffee. "No, my sister here fell in love on the backseat of a Greyhound bus and now we're on a seemingly impossible mission to find the poor dude."

The waitress laughed; a beautiful haunting sound before her eyes settled on me, clearly examining my figure. "He's not the groom I hope."

"I asked the same thing!" Emmett laughed as I rolled my eyes for he had indeed asked the same thing when I first told him what we were doing with the magazines.

"Well, I haven't lived in town long so I don't know many people…when is the wedding?"

"New Year's eve." I replied quickly to cut off Emmett's overzealous answering. "His last name is Cullen."

The smile left her face and her plump lips pursed together as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the clock behind her. "Can you wait here for twenty minutes?"

My interest was immediately piqued and I nodded in agreement before she turned on her heel and went back to the counter, helping her few customers there.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked, perplexed and I shook my head.

I continued to scan through the rest of the announcements for the next twenty minutes and while Emmett pretended to help I knew that his eyes were focused on the blondie at the front of the café instead of the newspaper in front of him.

I ignored that as I raked over any and every word that began with a 'C' refusing to give up just yet.

I was so intent on my task that I didn't even see or feel the waitress slide in next to me until Emmett thumped the paper I had in front of my face with his fingers.

"My name is Rosalie Hale." She said as I turned to look at her. She smiled timidly and held out her hand which I took and shook lightly.

"Bella Swan, and this is my brother Emmett McCarty."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled before adding with a look in Emmett's direction, "The both of you. And I think I can help."

I looked at her questioningly and she smiled before standing up and holding out her hand to me. I took it and let her pull me up from my seat on the bench.

"My step brother is getting married on New Year's eve; His fiancé's name is Alice. Alice Cullen." She explained as she led us to the front of the store and out the front door.

"I told you I had a good feeling about eating there." Emmett mumbled as we walked down the busy Seattle street towards the end of the block.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as we kept walking toward a red brick building. Rosalie pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door, leading us into her apartment building. She checked the mail before we climbed the three stories to her front door and she let us in, throwing her stuff down on a table beside the door.

She gestured for us to sit down and we did while she went to what I could only assume was her bedroom and came back out wearing tight fitting jeans and a vintage t-shirt that looked made her look more like she belonged on the cover of Vogue than in dreary Seattle working at a café. Though I doubted she could look bad in anything.

"My step brother and I have always gotten along." She said as she fell down into one of the overstuffed arm chairs that sat across from us. "He's been there for me and he's a really great guy. I was horrible to him though. He said he was getting married and I guess I just got jealous. It wasn't fair of me and I've been a bitch about it."

She laughed dryly and then stood up abruptly going to the door to pull on a pair of converse sneakers and her coat.

"But now I can fix this. At least, I hope I can." She smiled at me as she opened the door to her apartment and held it there with a smile in my direction. "Come on Bella, let's go tell Edward you love him."

_XxxxX_

The drive to the tiny little town took a good hour and a half, maybe two, I stopped keeping track of the time when the green blurring past us began to make my stomach turn. Rosalie and Emmett hit it off great, both singing along to the rock songs that Rosalie had in her CD player. I had let him sit in front, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stretch out much if my giant of a big brother sat squished into the back of Rosalie's cherry red eco-sedan.

We drove straight through the town, not stopping at any of the small houses, until we passed the city limits and the buildings began to grow sparser and more scattered.

Rosalie slowed down to an almost crawl as we drove farther outside of the city limits until finally she flicked on her blinker and turned on to a gravel paved drive surrounded by trees. I sat up a little bit straighter and ran a hand through my wavy brown hair before pulling the coat Emmett had insisted he buy me, tighter together in front.

Emmett let out a low whistle suddenly and I looked up to meet the most magnificent house I had ever laid eyes on. It was set in a meadow, the trees that had surrounded the drive were contained and none encroached on the acre that held the house. And the house itself was entirely breathtaking.

It was a creamy white color and had to be three stories tall, its windows were open and inviting and I could see movement through the glass on the first floor. Rosalie parked the car and glanced back at me through her rearview mirror before shutting off the car and pulling the keys out with a glance toward Emmett. He nodded and both of them opened their doors at the same time. Emmett reached down and used the lever to push the seat forward, allowing me just enough space to squeeze myself through; if I didn't breathe.

Rosalie waited by our side of the car for us as Emmett picked me up out of the car and set me on my feet, making sure I was steady before letting me go. I took a deep, calming breath that didn't work as we walked up the stone path and right up to the front door.

My heart was pounding in my chest as it tried to decide if it should make a quick emergency exit through my nose. I watched in almost slow motion as Rosalie lifted her hand up to use the old fashioned doorbell and I opened my mouth to tell her to wait.

Nothing came out however and I tried to make my knees looser so I wouldn't pass out and ruin any chance I may have had at a semi graceful entrance.

The seconds passed agonizingly slow as I waited with bated breath for someone to answer the door. I almost just turned around and ran for it after ten seconds, though I knew that even if I could get away from Emmett's arms, I'd end up just falling flat on my face and that would be just as bad-if not worse- as fainting.

"Rosalie!" I jumped slightly as a sweet voice brought me out of my reverie. I turned my eyes upward without moving my head, to see a slight woman with caramel colored hair embracing Rosalie in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you dear. Please come in."

She smiled at Emmett and me as she let go of Rosalie and opened the door for us. I kept my hands clasped tightly on the edges of the coat and my hair over one shoulder, hiding my face from view.

The lady led us over to one of the all white couches that sat in the middle of the room in front of a television that was about the size of a small billboard. She sat down on one of the couches and Rosalie and Emmett did the same as I tried to figure out a way to sit down without letting go of my coat.

"Emmett, Bella, this is Esme. She's Alice and Edward's mother." Rosalie smiled and I tried to smile back though I felt like if I moved my mouth the pancake breakfast I had gobbled down this morning might try and make its reappearance. "Esme, this is Emmett McCarty and Bella Swan. They're here from Jacksonville."

Esme smiled up at us and reached out to shake our hands. I reluctantly let go of my coat with one hand and I saw Esme glance down quickly at my bulging stomach.

"_Mom_" I jumped again when a high, tinkling voice interrupted our introductions and we all turned to see a slight little girl fly down the stairs. She was nearly bouncing up and down as she made her way over to us and by the way she was approaching Esme I had to assume this was Alice.

"Yes dear."

"I can't find the wedding book and I don't remember if I told the caterers to be here at seven or eight. I just know it was early."

"It was eight honey and don't worry, I've already called them to confirm."

"Thank you so much…" She said as she bent to kiss the top of her mom's head. "Oh… Hi Rosalie! Jasper isn't here right now."

I couldn't help but notice the weary look in Alice's eyes as she said hello to her soon to be stepsister-in-law.

"Oh, that's okay. Actually, I'm not here for Jasper." She smiled and I could see the shock flash through both Esme and Alice's eyes before Rosalie turned to me and I felt the blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks, overheating them.

"Hi…" I muttered and I knew that Rosalie expected me to say it myself but at the moment I wasn't even sure if I could remember my own name.

"Hi. Who are you?" Alice asked and Esme reprimanded her quietly before turning her kind gray eyes on me.

"Bella dear, are you alright?"

"Bella?" Alice gasped and I looked up at the sound to see Alice's eyes as wide as dinner plates and her hands over her open mouth as she stared at me. "You're…you're Bella?"

I nodded my head and I once again saw her eyes flash to my stomach and I began to shrink under her gaze. Emmett stood up from where he had sat down beside Rosalie and put a protective arm around me.

"I'm…Is Edward here?" I stumbled and I saw a gleam in Alice's eyes before she shook her head slowly. "He isn't?"

"No…he…He went to find to you."

I stood there, speechless and I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. Should I be happy that he was trying to find me? Or should I be upset that I had missed him? It was confusing and apparently my baby thought so too as it gave a great heave on my back and I flinched slightly.

"Why don't you sit down?" Esme asked and I nodded, letting Emmett help lower me onto the plush sofa.

"Where did he go?" I asked after a minute and Alice came around the couch to sit beside me.

"Seattle, he was going to catch a flight there tonight and meet you back in Jacksonville. He said your brother had said he was taking you home." She looked up at Emmett and glared slightly making a small laugh escape my lips. Alice smiled at me before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a tiny silver cell phone and opening it up. "I'll call him."

I waited beside her as she sat with one of my hands in hers and the cell phone to her ear, waiting.

She sighed and hung up and I could only assume that he didn't answer. But she didn't give me time to ask as she pulled me up with her and made her way to the door.

"Where…"

"We're going to go get him. Let's go."

As we made our way to Seattle in one of the Cullen's many cars I could only hope that we would make it on time. And would Edward really get on a plane to go get me? After everything he had told me I couldn't help but let that gesture get to me, causing a stir of emotions within me.

Alice didn't stop or slow down as we flew toward Seattle, the time passing much faster than it had in the back of Rosalie's car. Before I knew it we were pulling in to the airport parking lot and Alice was all but pushing me out of the car and into the doors looking for the right gate.

My heart fell deep inside of my chest when I saw the flashing lights on the board that read 'Jacksonville'.

We were five minutes late.

"Dammit" Emmett cursed from behind me and I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek. Alice growled and started ranting about needing a faster car while Rosalie looked on from under Emmett's arm.

I wiped away the tear and let Alice embrace me as she promised me that she would get me back to Jacksonville as soon as possible, even if it meant she had to charter a private plane. I nodded my head against her shoulder, though I knew I would never let her charter a private plane for me, and let her just hold me. I needed it right then.

I don't know how long I stood there in Alice's arms. I felt Rosalie's hand on the small of my back as she rubbed soothing circles there and Emmett brushed his knuckles up and down my arm.

When my quite sobs had finally subsided to hiccups I let go of Alice and she did too, pushing me back slightly to look in my eyes with a sincere smile on her lips. "Don't worry Bella. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

I nodded my head and Rosalie came to stand beside Alice. "Let's go to the bathroom and you can wash your face okay?"

"Okay."

I let them lead me to the bathroom and then wiped my face with a couple of damp paper towels. I watched in complete horror as Alice pulled a makeup bag out of her huge purse and pulled out various kinds of makeup while Rosalie pulled my hair back and started braiding it for me.

"You guys I don't need this…"

"It will make you feel better I promise." Alice insisted as she attacked my face with a sponge covered with base.

I didn't argue anymore with them, instead letting them have their fun. I was too depressed to fight it.

Twenty minutes and a new face later I was walking out of the bathroom between Rose and Alice who were talking animatedly about what kind of jet they should charter to send me back to Jacksonville and who should pilot it. They were arguing between Dennis Quaid and John Travolta when they stopped abruptly.

"Bella?"

My head shot up and my breath caught in my throat as I saw Emmett standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as his lips were pulled up into a small smile.

"Look who I found sulking around outside." He said proudly and before I could stop myself I launched myself across the two feet separating us and into Edward's arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to come get you, but I couldn't get on the plane. I just couldn't do it."

"It's okay." I assured him quietly but he shook his head and opened his mouth to argue with me.

I didn't let him say anything else as I used his shoulders for leverage and lifted myself up on my tiptoes to press my lips on to his. He stayed perfectly still at first and I really hoped he wouldn't pull away this time and let me fall.

I didn't have to worry however as I felt his arms come up to wrap around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could with my baby in the way. His lips worked fervently with mine and one of his hands came up to entangle in my hair, not letting me escape though I never wanted to.

He pulled away only when we were both gasping for breath and though I knew we were in a crowded airport it seemed like the whole world had fallen away.

"I love you." I whispered as he traced my nose with his own and then leaned his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes. "I couldn't say it on the bus because…well I don't know why. But I do. I fell in love with you and it's stupid and irresponsible but I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward it doesn't matter to me that you didn't get on the plane. I never wanted you to get over your fears and I understand why you can't. I'm actually glad that you didn't…Alice was talking about getting John Travolta to fly me back to Florida."

He laughed lightly and then placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad too."

He pulled me close to him and I leaned my head over to lay it against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He jumped slightly and pulled away and I felt the loss of contact in my bones again, burning and aching for his touch.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, his green eyes wide. His hand hovered over my belly and I knew he was talking about the way my unborn child reacted to him.

"I always do. It's like…it's like it knows who you are. Like it likes your voice." I smiled as I reached out and took his hand, laying it over my belly as the baby assaulted me with a round of kicks that I knew was just for Edward.

"Amazing." He breathed and I watched as he kneeled down in front of me and lifted up the hem of the sweater Emmett had made me buy. "Hey little one. How about you and your mom come with me? Do you like that idea?"

I laughed as the baby kicked again and Edward kissed the skin of my baby bump.

"I think he agrees with me."

"He?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it's a boy. Only a boy could kick like that."

I laughed and let him pull me into his arms, noting Alice and Rosalie's glares at his back. I'm sure he'd get an earful of that later. But for now, I wasn't about to let go of him, and I knew I never would.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear as we walked hand in hand out the front doors of the airport and back to Alice's car.

I knew it was fast. I knew I hardly knew him. But I also knew that love doesn't care how long you know each other or how much you know about each other. Love may make you patient but it isn't patient itself. And love is something you should hold on to with both hands as tight as you can; not because it will run away, but because when you fall, you should do it together.

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

**_A/N: Before I tell you the usual, review for a sneak peek..yada yada stuff I always do, I thought I'd let you guys in on a little challenge I'm having. If you are old enough to read it; Jandco and withthevampsofcourse are having a culleny christmas contest. Filled with lemons galore. I love it. Anyway, one of my dearest readers Jamie (mischeif_maker1, go check her out) wrote an amazing story with her partner in crime and ever since I have been yearning for a picture of Emmett in a Santa suit.  
So... to the first person that can make and/or find me a picture of Kellan Lutz in a Santa suit, I will reward them with the next unposted chapter of whichever story they may choose. So of course, review for a sneak peek and then get your photoshop on cause I want that picture!  
besos!_**


	14. Goodbye's and Thankyou's

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had it planned out since I decided to start a small little story. That small little story turned into 14 chapters of fluff. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you're in the mood for something different check out my other story "To Love Again" if you haven't already. This was just a side project to keep my mind busy(er) and just something to keep me from going insane in between stories. To some of the reviews I've gotten, I've never claimed this was a brilliant story, and I never wanted it to be "just" like the song. I like the song itself but it was only the starting point and an idea igniter, nothing more. Though I do thank Sara Evans but being such a good muse.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"We don't have to do this." She breathed in my ear, tightening her hold on my hand. I smiled and shook my head, moving forward with the line.

I had lost count of just how many times she had told me that, reassuring me that I didn't have to do this; that we could turn around before we got there.

But I was determined.

"I mean…we don't have to…" I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper as they held their sides, trying to control their laughter. Emmett and Rosalie were behind them, grins on both of their faces, no doubt knowing that Bella was still trying to assure me that I didn't have to go through with this.

I cut her off as I set down the bag I had slung on my shoulder and repositioned the rest of the stuff in my grasp, turning around to face her.

"Bella. I'm doing this, I'm fine." I said firmly and then I leaned forward to press my lips firmly against hers.

"Hey, none of that while the baby is watching." Alice squealed, hitting her palm against my shoulder as Jasper chuckled and turned the baby's face away dramatically.

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance but still had a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I laughed and reached my hands out to the beautiful eight month old situated in her 'uncle's' arms and she squealed, propelling herself towards me. We were still working on reaching.

"Look mommy, Michaela wants to go too." I said as I turned my puppy dog eyes on Bella and grinned wickedly.

"Ugh, you disgust me." She said teasingly. "Corrupting our daughter."

My heart tugged at her casual use of the word 'our' and I couldn't keep the stupid grin off of my face as I peppered Michaela Joan's face with kisses.

I held on tightly to the baby as we walked onto the plane and found our seats, and tried to resist the urge to jump out of my seat and run off screaming. Bella's hand was planted firmly in mind as the engines started and the flight attendants recited the very informative, yet very boring, seat belt instructions. And I kneed the back of Jasper's seat twice when he was looking at the 'Skymall' catalogue instead of paying attention.

The plane started taking off down the runway and I had to let go of Bella's hand and wipe my palm on my pants leg to get rid of the thin layer of sweat that was beginning to form there.

"Here, Edward. Mickey will need this." Bella said as she reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle.

I nodded my head and shoved it into her mouth, trying hard to concentrate on something other than the fact that we were gaining speed and altitude and soon the ground would disappear beneath us; putting us all at risk.

I closed my eyes and held the baby close to me and I felt Bella's hand working soothing patterns up and down my arm, all the while I tried to ignore the sound of the plane around me.

XxxxxX

"Edward…" I woke quickly, my eyes opening to see Bella smiling at me. "Edward we're here."

"What?" I asked groggily and then tried to move, realizing my mistake as pain shot through my arm. I panicked slightly before looking down to realize Michaela was still asleep in my arms and her dead weight had put my appendages to sleep.

"We're about to land." Bella laughed and I looked around to see everyone else putting their trays away and returning their seats to their upright positions. I felt my eyes widen and looked in front of me to see Jasper looking over his shoulder and Alice peeking through the cracks in between the seats, smiles on both of their faces. I didn't need to look behind me to know that Rosalie and Emmett's expressions would match.

I smiled to myself and switched the baby around so that she was resting on my shoulder, shaking out my arm and trying to return some of the feeling back to it.

The plane started to lose altitude and I felt myself start to get tightchested, that same clammy feeling overtaking my palms as we reached our destination.

Before I could think on it too much however, Bella's hand found mine and she held on tightly. I turned see her smiling at me lovingly and I smiled back, my stomach settling back to where it should be just as the jolting lurch of the planes wheels hitting the tarmac below us rattled my seat.

XxxxxX

Bella POV

I took a deep breath and adjusted Mickey on my hip as we walked over the loose gravel. Edward was behind me, keeping his distance, and for that, I was thankful.

He had offered to just stay behind with Renee and Phil, but I wanted him here. He needed to be here. He needed to see what had started all of this.

I reached the tombstone and put the baby down on the soft grass at my feet before kneeling down next to her.

Mike's picture was on the gray slate, his smiling face looking up at us as we sat somberly beside him.

I didn't really know what I wanted to say; I hadn't really thought of it before I got here. So, following my instinct; I opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I didn't have the heart to come before because…well I missed you too much. God Mike it wasn't the same without you. Before…it had been about you and me. You were my best friend since…well forever, and knowing that you had wanted more when you died, more that I didn't want to give you, well I thought you'd hate me.

That day, the day we decided to be each other's firsts because we had done everything else together. We were so young and stupid and it…well we didn't think it through. And while I can't say that it wasn't stupid, I definitely can't say I regret it." My voice was getting stronger as I talked on through my silent tears. "What I do regret, is that you're missing this. Missing her. She's so precious Mike. And she's so…you. Her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. She's not even a year old and she's got that puppy dog look down pat."

I heard Edward chuckle behind me and I smiled to myself. Michaela's babble's broke the silence and she crawled forward towards the headstone and tried to pull herself up on it before falling down on her little diapered bottom. I knew Edward was aching to go get her and help her up but I knew he wouldn't. Not yet.

"I finally got your mom and dad to see me. I'm taking Mickey over there today… I think they'll fall in love with her. I mean, she's half yours, how could they not. I just… I wanted to see you again Mike. I wanted to bring your baby to see you. But I also wanted you to meet someone else. I wanted you to meet Michaela's daddy. You'll always be her father Mike, but I know that you would want her to have a dad. Someone to look up to, someone to love her like a father should. And Edward, well he's done that since I met him. And I…well I came today because I wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for giving me the best friendship I could ever ask for, thank you for protecting me from the woes of high school, thank you for giving me the most precious gift I could have ever asked for. And thank you for loving me. We love you mike."

I smiled and held my hands out to my baby and she scuttled contentedly into my arms. I stood up with her and wiped the dirt off of my knees and then off of Michaela's diaper, before kissing her on the cheek. I said a quiet goodbye and then turned to see Edward standing there with his arms open for the both of us. I went to him and let him hold us, kissing us both on the head before we turned to walk away.

He let go then and I looked back just in time to see him saying something to Mike's grave. I didn't question him as he turned around and joined us to walk back to the car, but sooner than I would have liked, curiosity got the best of me.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him thank you." He answered simply and I smiled as his arm snaked around my waist. "Without him I never would have fallen in love, let alone on the back of a greyhound bus."

* * *

_**A/N: Michaela is of course, derived from Michael. Joan is for my biffle WeasleyWeakness. Iloveyou! And Keep your eyes open for the utterly awesome story her and I are writing together! It will knock your socks off. And it's Bella and Edward. **_


	15. Important Authors Note

**_A/N: This is simply a note to let everyone know that as of July 12th 2009, My penname will be changed. I really hate having to do this, but because of certain circumstances beyond my control, I must. _**

**_I will still continue to write, read, and review fanfiction, It will just be under a different name. _**

**_My new penname will be "Sweet Little Bullet" and if you are a Tom Waits fan, you will probably recognize this from his song "A Sweet Little Bullet From a Pretty Blue Gun" and if you aren't a Tom Waits fan or have never listened to his music, I highly suggest it. _**

**_Thank you to everyone and keep an eye out for my new stories. _**

**_Best, _**

**_Staysa aka Sweet Little Bullet._**


	16. Another Important Authors Note

_**Another Important Author's Note.**_

_**I'm up for auction in the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction. I'm offering a 5,000 word minimum story in the Twilight Fandom. Link is on my profile. If you aren't familiar with the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction, There's also a link on my profile for that. It's a great cause and I'm ecstatic to be doing all that I can to help out. Come stop by my thread and/or some of the other amazing, brilliant writers who have dedicated themselves to this fandom and to this wonderful cause of helping a wonderful woman. Hope to see you there!**_

_**Best,**_

_**Sweet Little Bullet.**_


End file.
